Green is the Color of Love
by Flora Winters
Summary: Pips has never seen a guy without wings before and he is intrigued by his best friend’s magical little mishap. Will a forbidden love be able to blossom where venomous hate is not too far behind? MM, Language, Violence, WD, WIP
1. Chapter Prologue

Green is the Color of Love

Flora_Winters

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Ferngully and I'm not making any money here either.**

**Summary****: Pips has never seen a guy without wings before and he is intrigued by his best friend's magical little mishap. What dangers will this alien creature bring to their tranquil forest? Will a forbidden love be able to bloom where venomous hate is not too far behind? Language, MM, Violence, WD, WIP**

Prologue

There was the distant sound of rolling thunder as gentle drops of liquid sunshine began to sprinkle down from the emerald green canopy. The sounds of the forest were tranquil and full of energy. Beauty was all around, colorful and flourishing.

Pips was lounging on a vibrant pink petal, overlooking a pool of crystal clear water within the center of the dewy flower. A large green leaf was over him, keeping the rain off his head. He stuck his feet in the water and looked up at the veins in the leaf above him. He closed his eyes, listening to the magic pulsing within it.

He could hear the flower's song within his mind. It sparkled behind his closed eyelids, all green and yellow. It was pretty and felt like warm sunlight on his golden skin. He couldn't help but smile and tap his foot in the water, making little ripples. The music had a beat, making him want to move his strong and supple limbs to its seductive rhythm. He pulled out his wooden pipes and began to play right along with the tune in almost flawless harmony.

A loud boom of thunder crashed over his head, making him jump out of the spell with a slight yelp. He had not been expecting that. His fiery hair danced around his handsome face in the warm, scented air as he sat up with a start, looking this way and that. It began to sprinkle just a little harder. He could hear the frogs singing. He envies their musical voices.

He suddenly yawned, realizing just how bored he really was. Crysta was off with Magi no doubt, learning how to make the forest grow stronger and even more beautiful with her growing powers. Another yawn snuck upon him, making him wonder where the Beetle Boys were. They were probably off somewhere, tormenting a poor lizard or snake out of a yummy meal, just so they could fly off with it, laughing in glee.

He slipped into the warm water with a plop and floated on his back, splaying his shimmering wings out. He had been blessed with the fastest wings in the whole forest. Nobody could out fly him, except for maybe Crysta. The dark headed beauty was getting to be really fast. It made him frown. If she could use magic and out fly him, then what good was he? Would she become like Magi, leaving him behind?

He suddenly felt really sad. Would Crysta really leave him for that kind of life? The two of them have been friends for ages. He didn't like where his thoughts were running off with him. He didn't like them at all. He wanted them to stop dead in their tracks and be silent for a really long time.

"Shouldn't you be off causing trouble and annoying others with your really bad music?" A voice asked, causing his head to go under the water, making him come up spitting and gagging for air.

He threw his wet hair out of his eyes, narrowing them to acidic green slits. Crysta was floating above him, upside down. She was doubled over with laughter. Her kind voice was like the twinkling of silver starlight.

"That's not funny," he snapped, floating up out of the water, dripping with sparkling drops. "You scared me."

"I'm sorry," she giggled, righting herself, smiling at him with really white teeth. "But, you're wrong. It was really funny."

He rolled his eyes, spinning around in really fast circles, making her cry out as she was splashed with water. His wild mane floated around his face, and he smiled. That was payback enough.

"You're really mean," she whined, looking at him with false anger in her blue eyes. They reminded him of moonlight on the surface of water. "Do you know that? I bet you do."

He shrugged his shoulders, smirking. "I guess."

She shook herself off and he dodged the droplets with graceful ease. His flowery skirt danced around his narrow waist as he fluttered above her.

"How were things with Magi?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

Her eyes lit up like glowing mushrooms in the dead of night.

"Oh, it was wonderful, Pips," she said, doing flips in the air, rising up to flutter before him. "I learned how to make a seed almost grow."

"Wow," he nodded, betting that would have been something to see. He never got to see magic. He only got to hear about it. It was because he was a male. Only the females had the gift of Blooming. "I would like to see it sometime."

She smiled, nodding her head very enthusiastically. "You can, but only when I master it. I really embarrassed myself today. The tree started to fall and Magi had to save it for me."

Pips blinked his lime green eyes. He would have liked to have seen that. Magi was hardly ever seen outside her enchanted grove where she lived. He remembered seeing her a few times and he knew she was very powerful. Rumor had it she could make the tallest of trees bow before her.

"Do you want to race?" Crysta asked, taking off before he could even reply.

He just floated there, seeing her glittering sapphire trail slowly fading in the distance. He rolled his eyes with a laugh, taking off after her in a blaze of jade. Nobody was going to out fly him, especially a girl.

But, the seed of sadness was still buried within him. Would they always be able to do this? Would they always be able to see each other and have fun?

The little seed began to sprout.

~*~

Zak looked out the window as the city was slowly passing him by. He was being banished for the entire summer, because his parents had discovered his dark secret. It was something they were not supposed to find out about until they were six feet under. That had been the plan. But, plans always seemed to have their way of falling through on him.

"How could you?" His mother had shrieked as he hid his sorrowful face behind his golden waves. "Do you know how dangerous and embarrassing this is? What if my friends find out? What if the rest of our family finds out? We'll be a laughingstock, Zak!"

"I always knew there was something different about you, boy," his dad had sneered with hateful poison. "I just never would have guessed it to be this disgusting."

"Who is it?" His mom had yelled, advancing on him. "Who is the boy?"

He looked at her with defiant eyes. "I'll never tell you."

It had been the bravest thing he had ever done. He had stood up to his mom.

He rubbed his cheek. He could still feel that painful slap. It had hurt him, but the wicked words had hurt him most of all. They had called him wrong, disgusting, and an embarrassment.

They had taken away the car they had bought him last year and his driver's license. He would never be free of them until the end of summer when he turned eighteen. At the moment, he was at their mercy. Right now, he was being sent to his uncles, where he would be helping with his business of chopping down trees for market.

He could still hear his dad on the phone with him.

"Work him to the bone!" His dad had told Uncle Tone. "I want you to make a man out of him!"

"Don't worry, kiddo," Uncle Tone smiled over at him from the wheel of the truck. "I won't work you too hard."

That made him smile a little bit. He had always been a little scared of Uncle Tone. He was a really big guy. But, he did always buy him the best birthday and Christmas presents.

"I see you brought that portable radio player I bought you last Christmas," the older man smiled. "I take it that you have used it a lot."

Zak nodded his head, flicking a loose strand of platinum hair from his dark eyes with a tan hand. This little player let him drown out the voices he didn't want to hear.

He could still hear his father's harsh voice.

"No son of mine is going to be a faggot, you hear me, Zak?" The man had yelled, making the very walls rumble. "You will either learn to like girls or you will be out of here come your eighteenth birthday!"

_Well, you won't have to worry about that, dad. I'm not planning on ever coming home again. _

He never said goodbye to Jake. He hadn't wanted to. He had discovered him on the arm of another, older blond. It had hurt. But, it had told him the truth.

People will always let you down, even the ones who are supposed to love you unconditionally.

To Be Continued.

**Dear Beloved Readers,**

**Please review if you liked. I really love hearing what each of you have to say about the stories I write. I know this was a short chapter, but it is building up, I promise. I can't wait until Batty comes flapping in. He is one crazy flying mammal. Also, Zak's name is spelled just like that on the DVD's subtitles, so that is the spelling I will be using throughout the story. This will be slash. Ever since I was little, I always wondered what it would have been like if Pips had fallen in love with Zak. I actually pictured the two of them in that underwater cave together. I can't wait to write that scene. It is going to be sparkly with the pretty-shiny. So, please review and let me know what you think so far.**

**Lots of love,**

**Flora **


	2. Chapter One

Green is the Color of Love

Flora_Winters

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Ferngully and I'm not making any money here either.**

**Summary****: Pips has never seen a guy without wings before and he is intrigued by his best friend's magical little mishap. What dangers will this alien creature bring to their tranquil forest? Will a forbidden love be able to bloom where venomous hate is not too far behind? Language, MM, Violence, WD, WIP**

Chapter One

Uncle Tone's home wasn't as huge as his, but it was lavish. Everything the man owned was antique and bought at auctions from all over the place. He couldn't believe how gaudy and flashy some of the rooms were, but they were so cool. There was so much gold, painted glass, and flawless porcelain statues on marble tabletops. It was like Michelangelo making love with Liberace.

That was when he really stopped to look at his uncle. There was no way in hell that this was the home of a heterosexual. No straight guy would have naked cherubs on pale lavender walls.

"Is that you, Tone?" A familiar voice asked from somewhere in the house. There were so many doors. The house was like a maze.

"Yes!" His uncle shouted. "I've brought home a stray as well!"

Zak couldn't believe what he was seeing. There were different kinds of chandeliers hanging from the ceilings in each room. They were in different styles, colors, sizes, shapes, and made from pure crystal.

"Tone!" The voice shouted. "We already have a cat!"

"I know!" His uncle laughed, leading him towards the voice. "But this one is just so handsome."

Zak's face warmed at being called handsome. Nobody had ever called him handsome, well, except for Jake. But, that was just so the jerk could get in his pants. All the gay boys wanted in his pants. He had thought Jake to be different from all the rest. He had been very wrong. The moment his parents had found out his secret that was when the guy was hanging from the arm of another man. If he wasn't going to give it up, then it was time to find something easier to stick it in.

He could smell food being cooked and it smelled really good. That was when his tummy began to growl. He had not had anything to eat all day, but the depression kept his mouth from watering. Even though his tummy was pissed at him for not giving it anything yummy to feast on, his mind just didn't care if he ever ate again. In fact, he just wanted to fade away. That was how bad he was hurting on the inside.

"Well, I hope this stray is hungry!" The voice yelled. "I've been slaving away over this hot stove all day!"

Zak cocked his head from behind his large uncle. What kind of guy would speak like that? It had to be a guy. The voice was too deep for it to be a woman.

He walked into the kitchen, seeing that it was his uncle's best friend. The guy was tall, skinny, and had a permanent five o'clock shadow. He was even wearing a pink apron that demanded for all to kiss the cook.

"Uncle Ralph?" Zak asked in a rather timid voice.

The man spun around from the stove, looking at him with wide eyes. The older man's face suddenly lit up as if Christmas had come early.

"Zak!" He cried, wiping his hands off on his apron, rushing at him, hugging him tight. The guy was skinnier than he was, but was really strong.

"Hi," Zak managed to wheeze after a few seconds of trying to catch a breath here and there.

"Let me look at you," Uncle Ralph said, pulling back. "You have grown. You're just as tall as I am and way better looking than I ever was."

Zak felt really confused as he looked at his Uncle Ralph. He wasn't related to the guy, but he had known him his whole life. Wherever Uncle Tone was, Uncle Ralph was less than three steps away.

The kitchen looked like something out of a fine homes magazine. It was so warm and tranquil, unlike the metallic, sterile one at his home.

"I'll set the table," Uncle Tone said from behind him.

"Not so fast!" Uncle Ralph snapped, letting him go. The man could move faster than lightning. "You will wash your hands right this instant. I will not allow you to contaminate my hard cooked meal."

Zak snorted. Now that was just funny. The look on his Uncle Tone's face was priceless. He looked just like some husband that had gotten his hand smacked by a wooden spoon for daring to stick his dirty hand in the cookie jar.

He suddenly blinked his eyes. Now what in the world was going on? The two of them were fussing over each other just like a couple would.

He cleared his throat and both men turned to look at him.

"Um," he managed to say. "Where do I put my things?"

"Oh," Uncle Tone laughed, giving him a big grin. "I'll show you and then we'll eat."

"It is so good to see you, Zak," Uncle Ralph said, walking by him. "I can't wait to hear about school and all the brokenhearted girls you've left behind in the big city."

Zak suddenly felt like he had been stabbed in the heart. He fought to keep his face free of any emotion, but it was very hard.

"Come on, kiddo," Uncle Tone said. "I think you'll really like the room we fixed up for you."

So, his dad hadn't told Uncle Tone why he had really been sent here. The prejudice prick had probably just told him that he was lazy and a good-for-nothing.

He followed his uncle through the house and up a flight of polished wooden steps. They were so shiny and yet they were not slick at all.

"Well?" His uncle asked, pushing the door open for him. "What do you think?"

Zak just kind of gawked as he gazed into the room. The walls were painted a sage green with a border made up of black tribal symbols all across the top. There was a sea of pale green carpet stretching out before him. The bed was large with a silken emerald canopy. All the greens just seemed to play off each other. The room was so bright from where there were so many windows.

He looked at the wooden dresser, seeing a bubbling fountain on it. It was reflected in the oval mirror. The room felt so tranquil. It reminded him of the forest he would soon be going to. His bronze skin was going to get even darker.

"This is really nice," he said, remembering how he had described to his uncle what his ideal room would look like. There was even a porcelain statue of the sun god Apollo on a small table by one of the windows. "Wow."

His uncle's face beamed.

"Uncle Tone?" He asked, turning to look at him. "Did dad tell you why he sent me here?"

His uncle smiled warmly at him. "Are you hungry, Zak?"

He shook his head. "No. No, I'm not."

His stomach roared to life.

His uncle pursed his lips. "Then what in the world was that?"

He looked away from him. "You must be hearing things."

"Come on, Zak," he said. "Your Uncle Ralph has been cooking all day for you."

Zak bit his bottom lip. "What did dad tell you?"

"Zak," he said, taking a step towards him. "I'm just happy that you're here and out of that house."

"JUST TELL ME!" He yelled, stomping his foot, lowering his head, squeezing his eyes tightly shut. "Did he tell you what a disgusting faggot I am? Did he tell you about the guy I was dating? Did he tell you about the phone call my mom listened in on? HUH?"

Silence filled the house.

"Are you going to make a man out of me, Uncle Tone?" He hissed, raising his head. There were tears streaming from his eyes and down his smooth cheeks. "Is it not enough that I have a cock dangling between my legs?"

Before he knew it, he had pushed by his large uncle, running from the room and down the steps.

"Zak!" He heard his uncle yell in concern from behind.

He ran the way he had come and out the front door. It slammed shut behind him with a loud bang. He would have tripped over a hissing black cat if he hadn't jumped over it.

He raced around the house, passed some flowering bushes, and into the trees. He ran until he tripped over something, falling to his knees in some pain.

He didn't smoke, he had never taken alcohol, and he had never done drugs of any kind. He got really good grades in school and was even awarded with a scholarship. So, why wasn't he the perfect son?

He just laid there on his face in the dirt, crying. His parents had kicked him out, spat on him, and abandoned him. They hated him because he preferred to cuddle with boys than with girls.

Oh, it was such a terrible sin. Being gay was evil. He was the whore of Babylon, even though he was still a virgin.

Why the hell weren't adulterers being stoned across the face? Why the hell weren't people being strung up by their necks for eating shellfish? Why weren't people being killed for wearing clothes made from more than one fiber? His cousin had a pet lizard and yet he wasn't being persecuted for being unclean in the eyes of god. His other cousin cursed her parents out, disobeying them all the time. Why wasn't she killed for disobeying? Why was she not being sold off for a goat or two?

It was all in their bible. Why were they not following these laws?

Oh, but he was gay. He should be put to death and many were. They were either being killed or taking their own lives because of fear.

He looked up at the light that was playing among the gently blowing green leaves. Oh, he hated people. They were so cruel and heartless.

"Zak!" He heard his uncle yell in frantic concern. "Where are you?"

Zak!"

That was his Uncle Ralph.

He crawled behind some bushes, curling up on his side, sniffling. He didn't want to be found. He just wanted to lay there and die.

"Zak!" Uncle Tone shouted. "Please, say something!"

He put his hands over his ears. He didn't want to listen to them. They were just trying to change something that didn't need to be changed. There was nothing wrong with him. The world just couldn't accept him for him.

"Zak!" Uncle Ralph shouted, making him press his palms against his ears even tighter. "Your Uncle Tone and I are partners! It doesn't matter that you're gay! We're gay, too!"

His eyes snapped open. What? What did he say?

No! He was just saying that in order to make him come out. The two of them couldn't be gay.

But, that house was filled with so many antiques. The two of them had fussed over each other like a couple. Each room had been designed with a specific theme. There had even been frigging chandeliers hanging from every ceiling. Plus, he had never known his Uncle Tone to ever be with a woman and Uncle Ralph had been wearing a frilly, hot-pink apron.

There were even flowers growing around the house. It had even been landscaped. Did straight guys even take the time to do that sort of thing?

He knew he was being stereotypical, but straight people had it coming. Plus, his dad always scratched his crotch when in public. All the straight bastards he knew did that. He had never done that and he had never seen his Uncles do that either. None of the gay guys he had ever been around did that. It must be a straight guy thing. They must have very itchy balls.

Ah, that was it. Straight guy's balls itch in very public places and gay guy's balls don't. Apparently his balls knew how to behave. They only itched in the most private of surroundings.

Well, that made sense. He had style, grace, poise, and more etiquette than most girls he knew.

Perhaps things would have been better if he had been born with a vagina. Well, knowing his luck, he would have been a lesbian. But, that would probably have been okay. His dad, more than likely, would have been most pleased.

Why is it that most fathers wish their daughter's were lesbians but freak the fuck out when their son's are gay? It's the same goddamned thing!

"_Praise Jesus hanging naked on his wooden cross my baby girl is a lesbian," he pictured his father saying. That was when his mind turned dark. "Damn that boy for being a nasty faggot! How dare he not knock some whore up?"_

"There you are," a voice suddenly said, making him jump with a start. "You had us worried sick."

He rolled over, seeing that his two uncles were looking down at him with concerned and relieved expressions.

"Are you all right?" Uncle Tone asked, going down on his knees. "Did you hurt yourself?"

He wiped at his eyes, shaking his head. He found that he couldn't speak. He didn't want to. He was angry and hurt too much.

_Damn you, Jake! Damn you for abandoning me when I needed you the most! You're nothing! You're nothing but a whore! You're no better than all those other people! I protected you from my parents, but you did nothing to help me in return. You jumped on the next blond that would undo their pants for you. I HATE YOU! I FUCKING HATE YOU! You're worse than homophobic straight people! At least they're fucking honest with their fucking feelings! You played me! You played with my heart! I protected you! I PROTECTED YOU! I HATE YOU!_

Tears streamed down his dirt covered cheeks.

_I hate people…_

"Come on," Uncle Ralph said, helping him to his feet. "There is nothing wrong with you, Zak."

He looked at him. He knew there was nothing wrong with him. It was everybody else. There was something horribly wrong with everybody else. How could anybody be a part of any religion that promotes hatred and violence?

_I hate people…_

"We'll get you situated," Uncle Tone said, putting an arm around his shoulders, walking beside him. He was in between the two adults. "And then you can fill that empty belly of yours while we talk."

He didn't want to talk. He just wanted to be alone. In fact, he didn't even want to be here. He didn't want to be in a world that was against him. He didn't want to be in this world at all.

_I don't want to be here…_

"We love you, Zak," Uncle Ralph said. "And you will be eighteen very soon."

"That's right," Uncle Tone said. "You can still stay with us when the summer is over."

"You'll be eighteen then," Uncle Ralph told him. "You can stay until you save enough money to get yourself an apartment. We'll help you, Zak. We'll help you get whatever you need. You can have whatever life you want."

He was hearing them, but then he wasn't. The world was too cruel. It was too cold, even though he was sweating.

_Any life I want?_ _How do I go about doing that? People hate people like me, Uncle Ralph. How are you two so strong?_

His heart ached as the tears spilled again.

They had each other. That's how they do it. They have each other. They hid it so well because they have each other to cling to when the world slithers around them with its razor sharp thorns.

He had nobody. He was all alone. He had loved Jake and Jake had abandoned him to the venomous thorns.

He felt so…alone.

"You're not alone with this," Uncle Ralph said, making him look up at him with dewy eyes. It was like the guy had read his mind. "You're not alone any more. You have your two uncles to look after you. You can be yourself around us. You can tell us anything, Zak."

"We love you," Uncle Tone said, squeezing his shoulders. "And don't you ever forget that, Zak. That brother of mine can be a real ass, but in a few months, he will no longer have any power over you."

"It's not just him," he whispered, touching the cheek his mother had slapped. He could still hear her poisonous words. They had been so sharp and acidic. They had cut and burned him deeply.

"You have us now," Uncle Tone said. But, it sounded like there was something more he wanted to say.

"You're going to have so much fun this summer," Uncle Ralph said.

Zak looked up at him again. "We're cutting down a rainforest, Uncle Ralph," he said in a rather biting tone. "But then again, killing the planet means that it will cause a lot of stupid people to suffer in the long run, so go us."

The two men just looked at him and then laughed.

It wasn't funny. He was dead serious. He was now a homosexual contributing to the destruction of the world. He couldn't wait to get started. He would imagine every falling tree being someone who had called him a faggot. Perhaps he would even help in starting a fire.

He was just that angry.

He didn't feel bad for thinking the way he was. The world had turned its cruel back, giving him the cold shoulder. Well, now he would just burn the bitch's lungs to ash. The forest was the breath of the planet, or so the tribal people would often say. He couldn't wait to make the whore gasp for a breath that would never come. That would learn it. That would learn it real good!

His stomach growled again as he walked up on the wooden deck with his uncles. How many trees did it take to build it?

"Uncle Tone?" He asked, getting his attention.

"Huh?"

"Do trees scream when they fall?"

~*~

Pips rolled over on the lush green leaf he used for his bed, realizing that he had just made a shimmering mess. He was all sticky and groaned just a little bit. It had been awhile since he had dreamed of mating.

He yawned, stretching his body out, wiggling his tingly toes. He had a very funny feeling in the pit of his stomach as he rubbed it. The mate in his dreams had not been Crysta. He would have remembered had it been her. The light and energy had been very different. Something he had never felt or seen before.

He was hungry, craving berries. He wanted ripe, juicy red ones. They were so sweet and tasty. Plus, the juice made his full pink lips really red. But, he didn't feel like moving.

All he wanted to do was sleep and dream of ebony eyes. They were so dark and filled with such a deep sadness.

There was a taste on his tongue. Was it tears?

~*~

Zak opened his eyes, gasping for a breath as he lifted his head up off his pillow. He rolled over, pushing the covers off himself. The front of his boxers was stained and sticky with his pearly warmth.

He groaned as he rubbed at his eyes.

All he could remember was the tickling of really long hair on his naked skin and gazing into the greenest eyes he had ever seen. This was the first wet dream he had had in a really long time. He couldn't remember the last time he had had one that had woken him from a dead sleep.

_Meow._

He lifted his head up, looking. There was a black cat at the foot of his bed, looking at him with golden eyes. Its chest was white and its feet were white.

"Now I see why Uncle Tone calls you Tux," he said, covering himself back up. He knew that cats loved cream, but he just wasn't that kinky, especially this early in the morning. The cat's shiny fur reminded him of a tuxedo.

His feet were sticking out from under the covers and Tux butted his right foot with his head, purring.

"Stop it!" He hissed at the cat, pulling his large feet back under the warm covers. "I hate being tickled."

The cat just looked at him with those spooky eyes.

"Zak!" Uncle Ralph called from downstairs. "Breakfast in ten!"

He looked over at the clock on the little dresser by his bed. It was ten. They had let him sleep in.

He had put his food in his stomach yesterday and passed out afterwards. He had been so exhausted. He was going to have to apologize for all the things he had said. He had been so mean and angry.

"All right!" He called back.

Tux began to stalk up the length of his body until he was posed, sitting right on his chest, looking down into his eyes. This was one creepy feline.

"What?" He asked the cat.

Tux suddenly just curled up right there on his chest, purring ever so happily.

He was trapped.

_Help…_

To Be Continued…

Please read and review.

_**Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. It makes me so happy.**_


	3. Chapter Two

Green is the Color of Love

Flora_Winters

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Ferngully and I'm not making any money here either.**

**Summary****: Pips has never seen a guy without wings before and he is intrigued by his best friend's magical little mishap. What dangers will this alien creature bring to their tranquil forest? Will a forbidden love be able to bloom where venomous hate is not too far behind? Language, MM, Violence, WD, WIP**

Chapter Two

_Turn around and smell what you don't see_

_Close your eyes…it is so clear_

_Here's the mirror, behind there is a screen_

_On both ways, you can get in_

--Enigma (Gravity of Love)

Zak was sitting on the porch step with Tux all curled up in his lap. The handsome feline was purring ever so happily as the blond gazed up at the sky. A warm wind ruffled his golden locks and it smelled of rain and green growing things. The clouds just seemed to get darker and darker as they floated closer and closer.

Thunder rumbled from overhead, announcing its mighty presence to all who could hear its voice. Zak continued to pet Tux, fighting a losing battle from deep within his self. He didn't want to think about Jake being with another blond who wasn't him. But, the more he tried not to think about the jerk, the more he did, and the more pissed off he got. It was impossible to _not_ think about him and what he had done. He had really liked Jake and had wanted it to work out so much it hurt. But, this wasn't a fairytale, and even if it was, homosexuals don't get to have happy ever-afters.

He shook his head. He needed to stop thinking like that. Uncle Tone and Uncle Ralph were happy with each other. Plus, he would soon be eighteen and he could just leave all that hate and prejudice behind him. No longer would he have to allow himself to be controlled under the thumb of his homophobic parents. He was going to leave them and never look back, no matter how loud they yell or how bad they threaten. He would be free and he would then do what pleased him for a change. If they wanted to be a part of his life, then they would have to be the ones who changed their medieval ways of thinking. As Lily Allen would say, _"Fuck you. Fuck you very, very much. Cos we hate what you do and we hate your whole crew, so please don't stay in touch."_

Something suddenly caught his eye, making him lose his thoughts. A butterfly came fluttering right into his view. It had the most beautiful wings he had ever seen. They were all amethyst and blue, shimmering with such natural beauty. He had never seen anything so pretty in a really long while.

"Better get out of here, Mr. Butter," he warned. It just seemed to flutter there for his enjoyment. The winged jewel was dazzling his dark eyes. "You don't want to get caught in the rain, do you?"

As if the flying gem had understood every word he had just said to it, it flew off towards a tall bush a few feet away from where he was sitting, disappearing within the greenery. Well, that had just been odd. Almost as odd as this cat thinking that it was some powerful prince that could do whatever it pleased whenever it pleased.

"It looks like we're about to have a storm," Uncle Ralph's voice came from behind him. He looked to see the man walk out of the house, smiling as if everything was so much brighter in the world. "I love nature, but I cut down trees for a living. Do you think that's ironic?"

Zak shook his head. "I hear that it's really good money when you need it fast."

His uncle laughed. "I don't like doing it at all," he said, walking over to take a seat next to him and gave him a friendly grin. "Have you thought about going to college, Zak?"

The blond blinked his jet-like eyes. Of course he had thought about it. It was something that he loved to think about. Going to college was one way to be rid of his parents, but his little scholarship alone was not enough. He would have to get financial aid, but his parents had refused to help him with that. They did not want him far from them and their hetero ways. College would just open his mind and give him the strength and the ticket to leave them to drown in their hatred.

"All the time," he answered, gently patting Tux.

"Have you applied for any?" Uncle Ralph asked him. "Do you have a preference?"

Zak shook his head. He had not applied for any.

"I would really like to go to Rosewood Center of the Arts," he said, suddenly feeling his hands itch to draw that butterfly he had just seen.

The older man nodded his head. "How come you have not applied for it?"

Zak didn't answer him, but his silence was louder than words.

"You're a very creative person," his uncle told him, ruffling his hair. "I remember how you would draw all the time when you were younger."

"I still draw," Zak whispered, "just not all the time anymore. "My subject matter has changed."

"What do you think about this little idea then?" A second voice asked from behind and they both turned. It was Uncle Tone. Well, who else would it have been? He was holding something up in his hands. "I know how dumb my brother can be, and I'm always one step ahead of him."

Uncle Ralph was smirking.

"How about you fill this application out and attach some of your sketches?" Uncle Tone asked him. "You might not be able to get in this semester, but I'm sure they'll open the doors and send out the red carpet the next."

"But," Zak gawked and Tux butted his chest with his head for daring to quit petting him without his explicit meow. He started petting the needy feline again. "All I have is a small scholarship. There is no way I can…"

How had his uncle known?

"That's what we're here for," Uncle Ralph told him. "We don't want you to have to limit yourself. Sure, destroying Mother Nature's beautiful gown is a lucrative business and all, but you are young and can do so much more positive things. You could draw and paint ways to strip-mine the ocean in order to fund the gay agenda and all."

Zak rolled his eyes. He knew all about the gay agenda. There wasn't one. Straight conservatives could be such fearful idiots.

"Getting a bunch of queers together in one place," Uncle Tone snorted. "Is like putting a bunch of Christians in a small room and slowly lowering a Muslim down from the ceiling."

Zak began to picture that in his mind. "Drama?"

"Lord, child, yes," Uncle Ralph told him in a funny accent. "Put me and your uncle in a room together for more than five hours, and we'll be like those lions the Romans used to feed the Christians to."

Zak laughed.

"Here," Uncle Tone said, walking over to him, handing him the application. "You can fill this out later. The place we will be going will have lots of open space for you to get inspired. You'll want to send them only your best."

Zak took the application from him with humble eyes. "Thank you."

He decided not to ask how they had known. He was just so thankful.

Uncle Ralph put an arm around his shoulder. "We just want you to be happy."

Zak suddenly felt so warm inside. For the first time, in a long time, he felt like there was some hope, that there was a small light at the end of a very dark tunnel, even though he was still so very far away from ever reaching it.

A sudden flash of violet lightning split the sky in the distance and the voice of thunder rumbled across the rolling black clouds. Storms were such beautiful forces of nature.

"Now see what you did," Uncle Tone chided at Uncle Ralph. "You've gone and made Mama Nature upset again."

"I planted three trees in the backyard," Uncle Ralph snapped, rising to his feet. "She still has the Congo."

Zak watched them walk back inside and he gazed at his application. He couldn't believe it. His uncles were going to help him with college. Oh, his parents were going to be furious when they find out. He honestly couldn't wait. Leaving them would be the ultimate revenge. He wasn't even going to say anything hateful or hurtful. He was just simply going to leave them. It was their choice to make. They could love and accept him or they could hate and think they were banishing him. He was betting on the latter. His parents would rather him die than ever humiliate them. What would the women at the church group or the guys at the country club think?

Tux butted him in the chest with is furry head again, looking up at him with those golden-green eyes of his. He meowed rather expectantly and the blond began petting him again. He was such a needy little guy and he voiced them so loudly.

"As you wish, your highness," he said rather mockingly, and actually received a warning hiss to his surprise. The cat was just spooky. That was all there was to it. "I'm so sorry, divine one," he said with some genuine humility. "You must forgive my feeble human mind. I have forgotten that you are a mighty god of Lower and Upper Egypt."

Tux purred with utter delight. He meowed softly, and Zak took that as a sign of his forgiveness. The last thing he wanted was a painful scratch on his hand or across his cheek.

Thunder rolled across the sky again and he got to his feet with the furry deity in his arms. He felt a little bit lighter. It was almost like a few of the bricks on his shoulders had been removed.

"Come on, special one," he said, carrying the feline indoors. "I think I saw a can of tuna with your name on it."

Tux nuzzled his golden cheek with his own furry one, meowing with excitement and regal poise. It made him laugh.

The summer looked just a little bit brighter.

"Tone!" Uncle Ralph shouted. "Have you seen my sun-block?"

"Um, no I haven't."

There was a moment of silence as Zak stood in the hall with Tux.

"You've eaten it again, haven't you?" Uncle Ralph hissed. "How many times do I have to tell you? You don't eat my sun-block!"

Zak made a face. What? Wasn't that stuff poisonous?

"But, there was this big coconut chunk in it," Uncle Tone whined. "And you know how I love coconut."

"I'm going to break a coconut over your head!" Uncle Ralph yelled.

"Aw, honey," Uncle Tone snickered. "You know I love it when you talk violent."

Zak made another face and then jumped when there came a loud crash of pots and pans. Uncle Tone was howling with laughter, but Zak knew who wore the pants in this relationship, and they were a size thin.

"Get back here!" Uncle Ralph yelled, and Zak quickly raced along with Tux into another room. "I didn't give you permission to run away! Now my skin is going to break out into bumps because of you!"

Zak heard the two men race by and he laughed to himself. He could only wish that he would someday be able to find something as special as their relationship.

He looked towards the door as a gentle rain began to fall, tapping against the roof above his head. There was someone out there for him, someone with amazing green eyes and a tender touch.

~*~

Pips was lounging about on top of a blue mushroom. It was glowing with a pale light, illuminating his smooth flesh in the soft darkness. His long hair was wet and he was brushing it out with a piece of fallen tree bark with little grooves in it. He was humming a sweet tune all to himself as the creatures of the night sang and played all around him. There was a curtain of vines with sweet smelling blossoms concealing him from any prying eyes. The blooms were also glowing violet and lovely. The two colors danced across his skin, causing him to look dazzling as he brushed out his crimson hair.

He wondered if Crysta was with Magi again. The two of them were spending more and more time together. He hadn't seen her at all today. He had actually spent the whole day with himself. The Beetle Boys had decided that today was a lazy day and had just slept. No doubt they were going to be up all night, making noise and playing pranks on the other faeries. Well, they could just do that. It was almost his bedtime, but he knew he wasn't going to be able to fall asleep easily. He felt funny. His body felt funny. He felt like there was something or someone out there, beyond the forest, calling to him. Someone who had eyes the color of darkest night and in need of him to wipe away their tears with a gentle touch.

Crysta would laugh at him and say that he was being silly. Dreams always meant something, but nobody hardly ever paid attention to them anymore. This was Ferngully. Their world was a peaceful, serene, and a beautiful one. There were no tears to be spilled here, even though he felt like crying all the time now. Did any other faerie feel like him? Was he the only one who suffered from loneliness?

"Hey, Pips!" A loud voice yelled from outside his abode. "Are you in?"

It was the Beetle Boys. He knew it. They were going to be up all night. Well, he wasn't going to be able to go to sleep anytime soon anyway. He might as well get into some trouble with them. He might as well do something in order to take his mind off his thoughts for at least a little while.

"Yes!" He called out, fluttering through the sweet scented vines, hovering before him. "What do you all wanna get into?"

"I don't know," Stump said. He was the bigger of the boys. "What do you want to get into, Pips?"

The redheaded faerie grinned from pointy ear to pointy ear as his hair fluttered about his handsome face. His green eyes glowed with mischief. "Well, I am craving some berries," he said, looking around. "And who do we know that only hoards the best?"

The Beetle Boys suddenly grinned right along with him, licking their lips.

He led the way in a blur of emerald light, knowing that this was going to be fun, and knowing that he was going to have to replace the Elder's berries later without being noticed. The faerie was Crystal's father, and he didn't want to make her father mad at him, but he did have the best berries. He was just going to have to make this night's mischief up to him, without the Beetle Boys ever finding out about it. If they did, they would never let him live it down. He was Pips, The Trickster of Ferngully.

He thought about those ebony eyes, tasting the salty tears upon his tongue again. He shook his fiery mane. He needed to stop doing that. The last thing he needed to do was get lost in dreams and get his self caught. All the faeries knew he was the one who caused the playful mischief, but they could never catch him in the act. If he were to get caught, he would never be able to show his face again.

"_Who are you?"_ He whispered on the wind in his mind. _"Why do you make me feel like this?"_

~*~

Zak looked up from his grilled chicken. "Did one of you say something?"

"Nope," Uncle Tone said, flipping through a newspaper. "Did you say something, Ral?"

"I might have been humming," Uncle Ralph smiled, lifting his fork. "I tend to do that and not know it."

Zak nodded, feeling Tux rub up and around his ankles. The cat had become so attached to him. He slipped a small piece of his chicken under the table, feeling the feline take it with a happy chirp.

"How is the salad?" Uncle Ralph asked. "I tried a new dressing."

Zak smiled, taking his last bite of it. "I really liked it." His bowl was empty. He had never liked salad before, but he didn't want to hurt his uncle's feelings. It had really shocked him when he had forced himself to take a bite. The salad was delicious. "Can you make another one tomorrow?"

His uncle practically beamed with utter and sheer delight. "Of course I can."

Zak grinned. "Awesome."

Uncle Tone shook his head in a downcast, grave manner. "Oh, look what you've created now, Zak."

Uncle Ralph looked across the table at the other man, cocking a brow and pursing his lips. Uncle Tone winked and then snickered.

Zak cleaned his plate and actually thought about licking it, but decided against it. "I'm gonna go take a bath. Do either of you need the bathroom before I do?"

They both shook their heads and Tux pounced along after him.

"Do you want to take a bath with me?" He asked the handsome cat.

Tux hissed at him, but followed him up the steps in graceful bounds. It almost felt like the cat didn't want to let him out of his sights.

Twenty minutes later, Zak was settled in the large tub. It even had clawed feet. He looked over at Tux. The cat was seated on the toilet, looking at him.

"Do you know just how spooky you are?" He asked the cat with a cheerful expression.

Tux bobbed his head and meowed, swishing his tail a little.

Zak turned away from him and began to play with the sparkly bubbles. He was just going to pretend that he wasn't naked, and all alone behind a locked door with a cat that had just answered his question rather snidely.

A soft knock came at the door. "Zak," Uncle Tone said. "We'll be out on the porch. Your uncle Ral has washed you some cherries if you want some. Just be careful and don't choke on the _pips_."

Zak suddenly felt a little funny, but answered him. "Okay. Tell him 'thank you' for me."

"Will do," his uncle said and he listened to him walk away.

He looked over at Tux, feeling a little tingly all over. "Do you like cherries?"

Tux turned his face away from him.

"Hmm," he said. "I'll take that as a no."

To Be Continued…

Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews. I'm so happy that you are all enjoying the story so far. Please, keep telling me what you think.

Flora.


	4. Chapter Three

Green is the Color of Love

Flora_Winters

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Ferngully and I'm not making any money here either.**

**Summary****: Pips has never seen a guy without wings before and he is intrigued by his best friend's magical little mishap. What dangers will this alien creature bring to their tranquil forest? Will a forbidden love be able to bloom where venomous hate is not too far behind? Language, MM, Violence, WD, WIP**

Chapter Three

_Catch me, catch me, catch me, c'mon, catch me_

_I want you now_

_I know you can save me, come and save me_

_I need you now_

_I am yours forever, yes, forever_

_I will follow_

_Anywhere in anyway_

_Never gonna let go_

--Pussycat Dolls (Jai Ho)

The forest was dark and full of song. Nature's music hummed and sang all round him, dancing to each strum on the silken cords belonging to life's web. The beat went on and on, throughout the green like the steady beating of harmonious drums.

Thunder echoed from within the very flora and above all its gloriousness. Plants began to glow with an assortment of vivid colors and vibrant patterns. The entire forest was alive with spirit.

Flutes and drums got louder and voices of merriment drew closer to where he stood. Thunder gently boomed yet again and the air above his head was filled with shimmering lights. A maelstrom of glittering euphoria swirled all about him with ever-warming bliss.

The spirits of the forest laughed with such freedom, soaring on glowing wings of joy. He couldn't take his dark eyes off the mystical vision that was playing out. He was so warm and suddenly felt himself being lifted up off his feet to join the blessed throng.

Glowing green eyes burned like molten emerald gemstones, piercing through his icy shell with such tenderness. Strong arms gently embraced him and he could smell flowers and other green, growing things. Warm lips, softer than petals, planted a butterfly's kiss upon his smooth brow.

He squeezed the brilliant vision that was embracing him and he didn't want to ever let go. He had never felt such warmth or such unconditional love in all his life. In his dreamer's heart, his dreamer's soul, it knew this not to be human love. Human love could not, could never ever feel the way this felt. This emotion was pure and perpetually happy. Human love always let him down. It was fleeting and never satisfied. Human love was corrupt and dangerous. There are always conditions to be met, and if a condition was to not be followed, then that love would be revoked.

Whispering poems suddenly enchanted his ears and he felt as though liquid light was coursing through his veins, changing him, making him better than human. He didn't want to be human anymore. His dreamer's soul wanted to shake off its fleshy prison and soar, to become one with the golden-emerald light, which embraced him like a burning lover.

"_Who are you?" _He whispered. His voice was a violet shimmer. It was dark and filled with so much hurt, regret, hate, and pain. His voice, it was so _human_. _"Are you real?_"

The golden-green light absorbed the corruption which had come from within him. The powerful arms squeezed him all the tighter. His feet were touching nothing but song-filled air.

"_I am real,"_ the masculine voice told him. It spoke with such peace, tranquility, longing, and love. The gentle harmony brought tears to his dazzled eyes. _"I am here, in the forest. Come and be with me."_

He suddenly felt those warm lips upon his own, tasting sweet nectar filling his mouth like wine. The vision's tongue was indeed sweeter than the juice from a honeysuckle, and it made his loins tingle with pleasure. His blood soon began to feel as though magma was rushing from his blazing heart, through his glowing veins. He could feel a delicious tightening and the dream before his eyes exploded into a shower of light and rainbow sparks.

~*~

Zak came awake, arching his back up off his mattress. His mouth was wide open, forming a perfect "O" of surprise as the sudden orgasm made him squirm under the tangled sheets. His jet-black eyes rolled around in their sockets as he panted, moaning for breath. Even his toes twitched as he pulled air into his burning lungs. His fingers dug into the sheets and mattress in order to keep from crying out. This was two nights in a row that he had had a wet dream.

Just what in the world had he been dreaming about? What on earth could possibly make his body do this sort of thing two nights in a row? Were his teenage hormones suddenly warring against him?

Well, he had never had sex before. Was this his body's way of telling him to send Virginity out to get a bottle of milk, while he screwed the milkman?

He sat up, seeing that Tux wasn't in the bed with him. He looked around, not seeing him even in the room. Perhaps he had heard a mouse and decided to go punish it for making its presence known.

He leaned back against the wooden headboard, gazing at the bright green veils which hung all around him. It was the color of life and prosperity. But, green could also be a very wicked color as well. He remembered someone once saying that jealousy comes in the color of jade.

He was suddenly jealous of his dreams. The happiness he had felt was slowly beginning to fade away. The love he had felt was so far away, untouchable now. Why was he so happy in his dreams, but only ever content for a short while in the waking world? His spirit longed for happiness without end. His heart ached for it.

Reaching out, he grasped at empty air beyond the silken green. "Don't leave me," he whispered like fallen petals riding the wind. "Please, don't leave me…"

Tux meowed and jumped up on the bed with a chirp. Zak reached for him, picked him up, and hugged him to his breast like a best friend. He closed his eyes as Tux began to purr. The handsome feline wouldn't judge him. Placing judgment was a human trait, a failing.

A gentle knock came at the door and he looked up as Uncle Tone popped his head in. "Good morning," he said, smiling. "Did you sleep well, Zak?"

He nodded his head, letting Tux go. He had slept really well. He fought to hold on to the warmth in his chest.

"Rally is fixing omelets," Uncle Tone told him. "Oh, would you like to come with us into town afterwards? We just have to pick up a few things before we leave out tomorrow."

He cocked his head to the side, thinking it over. He soon nodded. "I can pick up some batteries for my player and some magazines to read on the trip."

Uncle Tone grinned. "Would you like to ride in the back of the truck?"

Zak perked up. He'd never been allowed to do that in the city.

"Wash up," his uncle said. "He'll be yelling for you soon enough."

Zak nodded and washed up he did. One more pair of underwear he'd have to hide and wash later when no one was around.

"Come on, Tux," he said, walking from the bathroom. "I'll race you down to the kitchen."

The cat chirped and pounced after him. The Egyptian cat god was feeling rather kind and generous this day. He allowed the race to be a tie. He would never allow himself to lose on purpose and he could never allow a human to beat him. He would treat his pretty pet as an equal.

"Why do you look all smug for?" Zak asked him, kneeing down before him. "It was a draw and you know it."

Tux pawed at his knees, chirping at his silliness. Zak decided he would get him something yummy to eat and a play toy while he was out with his uncles today.

"I hope you enjoy, Zak," Uncle Ralph said as they all three took their seats at the table. "I added ham, sweet onion, red bell peppers, and cilantro."

Zak took a bite and nearly melted. It was delicious. It was the best breakfast he had ever had.

~*~

Pips was lounging in his tree as the morning rain watered the green. He was looking at his wooden pipes with almost vacant eyes. He had reached to play them just moments ago, but no music or song would come to mind. All he could think about were those dewy, black eyes. No faerie had eyes as dark as liquid night. There beauty was the coldness and the loneliness between the burning stars.

He picked up his pipes once more, put his skilled lips to it, and blew one note. The sound startled him so badly, he nearly dropped them. The single note had echoed with such pain and sadness. No note like that had ever passed through his joyful pipes before. He was glad no one had been around to hear that. They would have thought something terribly wrong with him.

"Crysta," he said, fluttering to his feet. "I'll go talk to her."

He zipped off out of his tree in an emerald blur.

~*~

Magi stood amidst the blooming flora, watching the young sprite flutter off. She looked about the forest, having heard that ever-haunting note.

"A single note of sadness has filled your heart," she said. Flowering orchids bloomed blue all around her. "Something is returning to the forest."

Perhaps it was time to prepare the Old Ways once more. Worry filled her. Was the forest about to come under an attack from some outside force that was not of nature? Ferngully must not come to harm.

She knew that single note and it wasn't of Faerie. That forbidden note had been human, for they had, once above a time, played it well.

She took to the air, heading back to her sacred grove. There were lessons that needed to be taught and mastered. Ferngully must always have a guardian.

To Be Continued

**Note: Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews. I love and appreciate them so very much. Please, do keep telling me what you think. It makes me so happy to know that people are really enjoying it.**

--Flora


	5. Chapter Four

Green is the Color of Love

Flora_Winters

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Ferngully and I'm not making any money here either.**

**Summary****: Pips has never seen a guy without wings before and he is intrigued by his best friend's magical little mishap. What dangers will this alien creature bring to their tranquil forest? Will a forbidden love be able to bloom where venomous hate is not too far behind? Language, MM, Violence, WD, WIP**

Chapter Four

Zak looked sourer than a pickled lemon that had been seasoned with a dash of lime juice over crushed ice. Perhaps sitting in the bed of the large truck hadn't been such a good idea after all. He felt sicker than a puppy lumbering away from a spoonful of yucky medicine. He actually thought he was going to have to hang his head over the side and puke a few times. Vomiting was the last thing he wanted to do. The act was so gross and it always left a bad taste in the mouth.

"Oh, good Lord and Lady," Uncle Ralph gasped, poking his head out the back window. "You look worse than a dead fish. Pull over, Tone."

Uncle Tone pulled the vehicle over onto the grassy side of the road. He hit a bump and Zak lost his breakfast right then and there. He literally threw his guts out.

Uncle Ralph exited the truck and quickly came around the side to check on him. Zak had felt like he was dying and now he felt so much better. He wiped his mouth and sighed.

"Why didn't you tell us you weren't feeling well?" He asked the blond, helping him down, so he wouldn't fall and hurt himself.

Zak tried to smile and failed rather miserably. His tummy was still churning, but it ached a little less now.

"I didn't know I didn't feel well," he answered him honestly, taking slow and even breaths.

"You should have told me to stop the moment you were starting to feel sick," Uncle Tone reprimanded rather sternly, getting out of the truck as well.

Zak apologized and took a seat on the tailgate. Now that his stomach was no longer full of breakfast, he was beginning to feel a little better. He didn't want to say that it might have been the breakfast that made him ill, because it had been really yummy. It might have been the sweet onion. Too much onion always did make him feel a little ill.

The wind was warm and it ruffled his hair. It smelled so sweet and fresh. It wasn't like city air at all. There was an almost purity to it.

"Do you feel any better now?" Uncle Ralph asked, checking his forehead. "Stress can make you do this as well."

Zak slowly nodded his head, and slightly snickered when his uncle began checking his pulse. The man had taken better care of him in two days than his mother had his whole life.

"The boy is fine, Ralph," Uncle Tone said, giving his blond nephew a wink. "You must have messed up breakfast."

Zak nearly flinched. That had set the smaller man off like a Chinese firecracker.

"If I did," he snapped at the bigger man, snarling at him as well. "We would all be hurling our guts right now."

Uncle Tone howled with laughter. "I'm immune to your tasty poisons."

Uncle Ralph just rolled his eyes. "Pay no attention to your stupid uncle, Zak. He is clearly an idiot."

Zak snorted.

"But," Uncle Ralph said, sounding even more concerned now. "You're not allergic to anything are you, Zak?"

Uncle Tone sobered. He looked like he hadn't thought of that.

Zak shrugged his shoulders, shaking his head. "Not that I know of…"

Uncle Ralph narrowed his eyes just a little bit. "Could it be any kind of dairy, meat, vegetables?"

Zak decided it best to answer him then. If Uncle Ralph was to add onion to another dish, he might get ill again.

"I like onion," he told them both. "But, too much of it does make me sick."

Uncle Ralph suddenly looked as though he were about to swoon on the spot. He would have put any Southern Bell up north to shame.

"Why didn't you tell me that?" He asked in a rather high tone.

Zak did flinch this time. But, Uncle Ralph wasn't mad at him. The man was frightened and deeply concerned. He was swooning about what if he had passed out and fallen down the steps, or had died.

The blond looked up and gave him a small smile. "I really like onion though."

"And a diabetic likes cake," Uncle Tone snapped at him.

Zak lowered his eyes once more. "I wasn't thinking."

"Teenagers," Uncle Ralph sighed, draping a forgiving arm around him. "You lot are always thinking with your stomachs and never with your brains."

Zak blushed.

"Well, now that you have been most severely chastised," Uncle Tone told him. "Are you going to do it again?"

Zak shook his head. "No."

"Good," Uncle Ralph smiled this time. "Now, is there anything else you would like to inform us about, so we don't have you dying at the table this evening?"

Zak shook his head once more. "I'm good."

"Come on then," Uncle Tone said, heading back to the cab. "We have some shopping to do."

"For nearly giving me a heart attack," Uncle Ralph said, leading Zak around to the other side. "You get to sit in the middle."

Zak rolled his eyes, but accepted his punishment gracefully.

"Note to self," Uncle Ralph chanted, closing the door making his nephew put on his seatbelt. "Add onion to nothing."

Zak pouted. Even though onion tore his insides apart, nothing would ever taste the same without it. Well, he would just have to get used to it.

Uncle Tone pulled back out onto the road and he turned on the radio. Some really cool 80's music was playing.

"I love Heart," Uncle Ralph smiled. "Music nowadays just doesn't have it anymore."

Uncle Tone nodded. Zak listened to the woman's voice. Her words were touching him. It was almost like she knew what was lying like a seed, buried deep within the icy darkness of his bleeding heart. She was reminding him about the dream and the kiss he had shared with someone.

_The sweetest song is silence_

_That I've ever heard_

_Funny how your feet_

_In dreams never touch the earth_

_In a wood full of princes_

_Freedom is a kiss_

_But the prince hides his face_

_From dreams in the mist_

A cold chill suddenly ran down his spine. He had never heart lyrics so spooky and haunting before. The woman's voice was so pure and flawless.

The lyrics were forming vivid pictures of lonely places in his mind, and he desired to draw them. He needed this woman's music. Her voice and words spoke to him so deeply. How had he never heard of her before? Oh, he loved it.

"What's wrong, Zak?" Uncle Ralph asked from beside him. The concern was heavy. "Why are you crying?"

He was crying? He put his hands to his face, feeling his wet cheeks. Oh, shit! He was crying!

"I'm sorry," he sniffed an apology, wiping at his eyes and face with the backs of his palms. "The song just reminds me of…someone."

Uncle Tone slipped an arm around his shoulders. "What was his name?"

Zak couldn't tell them about the man he could never see in his dreams. But, he did take a deep breath and told them all about Jerk Face. It felt so good being able to talk so openly about his failed relationship. It was so…healing.

"You're much better off now," Uncle Ralph commented. "Idiots like him are undeserving of someone as wonderful, kind, and creative as you."

Zak practically beamed, but the ache was still there. The betrayal was still fresh and hurting him. He had been forced to face the hatred and prejudice of his parents all on his own on that terrible day.

"You're much too good for him," Uncle Tone added. "You will find someone, Zak. College is a big world and you will meet all kinds of wonderful people."

Zak nodded. That was very true. Perhaps after the summer, he would meet the man of his dreams.

Uncle Ralph chuckled. "You'll find your fairy, Zak."

Uncle Tone readily agreed with that. "You will probably paint him lounging on a mushroom or some exotic orchid."

Zak laughed. He would fill out his enrollment application tonight, so all he would have to do is add his best drawings. He could phone his high school and have them fax his transcript and test scores as soon as possible, too.

For the moment, the future didn't look so scary. But, he wasn't going to allow himself to be fooled by a clear path. The world would throw something in his way. It always did. The world had crushed him once before. Would it burry him soon enough?

~*~

"Move over, fatass," a voice sneered.

Zak looked up from the cassette he was looking at. There were four high school students in the aisle across from where he was standing. A few more came walking in. Their school must be having a fieldtrip or something like that. They had really nice uniforms on. It must have been one of those all-year-round schools.

"Quit calling me that!" The bigger boy hissed.

"It's not my fault you're a beached whale," the dark headed, jock looking one jibed.

The other two boys laughed.

"I am not a whale."

"You're not?" The brunette across from the jock asked. "But, you sure do eat like one."

All three laughed at him again. The poor guy looked like he was about to cry or attack them head on.

"Just say no," the dirty blond snickered. It was a really bad dye job. He was so not a real blond. "Only you can prevent obesity by putting away the Twinkies, and not by putting them in your mouth either."

Zak didn't know how to react to this. He was watching some poor guy, who was probably a year younger than him, being picked on because of his size. But, he could believe that it was happening. Humans are cruel by nature. Some people have no control over their weight. Some people are just born bigger and no amount of dieting (starving) is going to be able to change that.

He could suddenly hear his own father calling him horrible names.

Faggot! Homo! Queer! Fag!

Being gay is something he can't change. It is just who he is.

You need to be straight is like telling a black person they need to be white. You need to be a Christian is like telling a Hindu to eat a cheeseburger.

His blood was boiling, but there was nothing he could do. The guy had to go to school with these jerks. If he did anything, it would just make it harder on the poor guy. Oh, but he could so take them. All three at once, if need be. Cowards always fought in groups of three or more.

"Even if you were to go on that diet you kept talking about," the jock snorted. "By the time you finally manage to lose five pounds, we'll be walking across the stage to receive our diplomas."

Zak was forced to bite his tongue. He wanted to tell this asshole to shut the hell up and choke on his next bite of salad. Oh, he was pissed.

"Aw, are you going to cry now?" The fake blond asked. "Are you going to cry like a little faggot?"

Zak's head snapped up. His ebony eyes flashed sharper than an onyx blade. These jerks were seniors. He could see their class rings, and he was still only 17.

"What the fuck did you call me?" Zak yelled, jumping over the music display with shocking grace, landing on his feet. "Did you just call me a faggot?"

The three teens just gawked as he advanced towards them. He might be gay, and he might scream whenever he sees a mouse, but he could bash some hate-filled heads in.

The fake blond looked like he was going to piss his expensive looking pants. The other two took several steps back. Ah, so he did know their type. They were the cowards he thought them to be.

Zak didn't look like them at all. His platinum hair (real) was wild and windblown from the truck ride, his faded jeans had holes in the knees, and his eyes probably looked a little glossy from where he had been sick. In fact, he probably fit their image of what a crazed psychopath would look like, or a public school delinquent out to kick some rich boy ass.

"Come on," he said, taking a pose to intimidate them and make himself look just a little crazier. Nobody liked to mess with crazy people. They were dangerous and unpredictable. "I'll even let one of you assholes hit me first."

A whistle suddenly blew and a store worker in full uniform came marching over. He didn't look pleased at all.

"And just what do we have here?" The man asked in a stern and authoritative voice.

Zak quickly realized the sudden danger he had gotten himself into. These boys were dressed nicely and from a prestigious school. They could say anything and have him thrown out of here. Hell, they could even tell the truth and have him thrown out of here. He had been going to kick their asses.

"These three were planning on bullying me into stealing this cassette, Sir," the boy who had been picked on said, holding up some random tape. "I told them no, but they wouldn't listen to me."

The store clerk's face went from pissed to bitch in under a second. He looked as if he were about to grow fangs and eat them.

The three bullies were so thrown they just began stuttering over denials. Zak hid his smile. The guy was standing up for himself, even though he was lying through his teeth.

"And this guy here overhead and was trying to stop them from hitting me," he went on.

"You three, come with me!" The clerk snapped like a whip dripping with its victim's blood. "I'll teach you to steal from my store, you little rich punks."

Zak was left with the guy as the three jabbering fools were led off. Oh, the looks in their angry eyes had been pure poison.

"Why did you do that for?" Zak asked him. "They'll just make life harder for you."

The larger teen smiled. He had a rather charming face.

"True," he said, nodding. "But, I'll be the one who graduates top in my class and gets the full scholarship to any school of my choosing."

Zak felt stunned. But, the guy still looked like he wanted to cry.

"I'm Cameron," the blue-eyed teen smiled. "And you are?"

"Zak."

~*~

Cameron was a really nice guy. His father was in the steel industry and his mother was a college professor. She taught astronomy. The guy had practically been born with a silver spoon in his mouth.

"What's it like knowing you'll never have to set foot in high school again?" Cam asked. He had told him to call him that. All of his _girlfriends_ did.

"It feels nice," he told him, sipping his strawberry-kiwi smoothie. "No more of that kind of stress."

Cameron nodded. "I can't wait."

Zak smiled. "Thank you for what you did back there."

The guy blushed. "You gave me the courage to do it, even if it was all a big lie."

"You are bigger than them," Zak told him. "Use that to your advantage, too."

Cam blushed again. It made Zak smile. He was cute.

Cameron suddenly stood up from the picnic table, holding up his fruit smoothie. "I am going to lose weight," he said. "I am going to graduate top of my class, get into an awesome college, and graduate at the top again. I'm going to be the richest guy at the ten year reunion."

Zak snorted. "You don't settle for anything small, do you?"

Cameron winked. "Of course not."

Zak laughed. He was funny, too.

"It was nice meeting someone like you, Zak," He said, walking around to him. "But, it looks like my class is gathering by the bus."

It was a big bus. It was one of those really nice, comfortable ones. He even bet it had televisions and air conditioning.

Zak nodded. "The same here, Cam."

"I'm sure Rex, Justin, and Daniel are seething like a nest of stupid vipers right now," he chuckled. "Too bad they just won't bite and poison each other."

Zak felt bad all over again.

"Here," Cam said, handing him a folded napkin. "Perhaps we'll meet up again."

Zak took the white napkin from him and watched him join his fellow classmates. He picked up his bag and slowly went in search of his uncles.

He had just gotten a cute, funny, and intelligent boy's phone number. Had he just made a friend? He felt a little warmer. But, it was highly unlikely he would ever see the guy again. They were, after all, from two very different worlds.

"Hmm," he said, looking at the cassette he just bought. "I see Heart is two sisters."

He looked at the phone number again.

**To Be Continued…**

Please review and tell me what you think. I am so happy that you are all enjoying the story. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

Flora.

Note: Song lyrics above belong to Heart.


	6. Chapter Five

Green is the Color of Love

Flora_Winters

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Ferngully and I'm not making any money here either.**

**Summary****: Pips has never seen a guy without wings before and he is intrigued by his best friend's magical little mishap. What dangers will this alien creature bring to their tranquil forest? Will a forbidden love be able to bloom where venomous hate is not too far behind? Language, MM, Violence, WD, WIP**

Chapter Five

_Ancient spirits of the forest _

_Made him king of elves and trees_

_He was the only human being_

_Who lived in harmony _

_In perfect harmony _

--Within Temptation (_Perfect Harmony_)

Crysta was seated on a toadstool that was glowing pink and violet, looking at all the colorful picture art on the tree walls around her. Magi spoke the story about the forest that existed when humans and the spirits of the green lived together in perfect harmony. She weaved stories with more skill than spiders possessed in making their own webs. Her words shimmered with vibrant emotions that tugged at the heart. The _forest before_ must have been an even more beautiful place that what the young faerie knew it to be.

The threads grew darker when Magi spoke about the very spirit of destruction. Hexus had exploded forth from a poisonous pit, raining down his deadly toxins upon the green world. His power was great and many of the humans lost their lives, while others fled from the terrible devastation, never to be seen again.

The young faerie could picture Magi standing amidst the ruin and destruction of the fallen trees. Her face had been unlined and stained with tears. She could hear and feel the song of life still beating strong within the powerful fairy's heart. Magi called upon the very magic of nature itself. It flowed, glowed, and danced to the music of her very heart. The powerful magic she wove had trapped Hexus within an enchanted tree, where he is trapped for all time.

"Do you understand why stories about the past is so important, Crysta?" Magi asked, turning to look at her with a warm smile on her face.

Crysta nodded her head. "If we learn from the past, we can make a greener future."

Magi clapped her hands in appraisal. "It is good to see that you are paying attention."

"I pay attention," Crysta said, frowning. "Most of the time…"

Magi laughed and buds bloomed yellow at the sound.

"Magi," Crysta said, leaning off the glowing toadstool a little bit. "I'm a little worried about Pips."

Magi's green eyes began to sparkle and glow like fireflies at night. "What do you mean?" She asked.

Crysta leaned back, hugging her knees with both arms. She rested her sharp chin on them. "I think he's sad."

"Oh?"

"He smiles, but it doesn't look real," she continued on. "Even his annoying pranks seem…hollow."

Magi nodded, helping a struggling vine grow big and strong.

"Have you heard his songs lately?" She asked, blue eyes wide. "His pipes sound like they're crying."

"You are his best friend," Magi said, floating above, changing a little flowers sickly color to a splendid orange. "Why don't you speak to him? I'm sure you can help him." The little flower grew big and bright. It was really pretty. All it needed was a few drops of sparkling dew here and there and it would look absolutely stunning in the light.

Crysta watched her mentor help the green grow and sunk into deep thought. There had to be something she could do. It wasn't good for a faerie to be so sad. There was a danger of fading and she didn't want to lose Pips like that.

Why is he so sad? Did something happen? The more she thought, the more worried she became. What had happened to make someone as loud and mischievous as Pips so depressed?

She hopped to her dainty feet and fluttered her shiny wings. "Do you mind if I go check on him?" She asked, fluttering a few inches off the wood.

Magi waved her hand, telling her to go have fun and not to be late the next time. Crysta rolled her eyes and zipped out of the tree in a flash of heavenly blue light. She flew out of Magi's grove and went in search of her best friend.

~*~

Magi knew what was wrong with the handsome faerie. His heart had become in sync with a being beyond the green world. The feelings would either fade in time or he would fade. It was tragic, but there was nothing that could be done about it. There was no magic in which one could use to heal a longing heart.

This sort of thing was very rare. A few faeries had survived it, while a few more had faded into wisps of lonely wind, which haunted only the loneliest parts of the forest.

She flew from her tree, looking up at the fantastic canopy. This sort of blight was proof that human hearts still beat beyond the forest. There was a human heart out there and it belonged to Pips, just as Pips belonged to it.

She frowned, for she still remembered and grieved for her lost human companion. He had been most kind and most gentle with the forest. In agony, she had watched him perish in the flames of destruction. He had sacrificed himself in order for her to save her people. He had given her the strength and the will to win.

Tears streamed from her eyes, dripping from her chin. It still pained her to think of him. She had loved him and had enjoyed his company dearly. The tree which grew from his remains was the one in which she resided in. He was always with her. She knew and could feel it.

She closed her teary eyes and smiled sadly. Something was coming to the forest. It was in the wind and the tree's whispered with gossip.

Was Pips' sadness an omen that humans were going to return to the forest? How close were they? Were they already here?

She asked the trees to kindly speak to each other, to spread the word. She asked them to listen and watch for strange signs.

There was something coming. She could smell the old days. They were never truly gone.

~*~

Crysta found Pips curled up asleep in the fluffy yellow middle of a shiny pink flower. He was sleeping more and more it seemed. The day was so beautiful and here he was snoozing away the sunlight.

She hovered at his large feet, reached out, and tickled the smooth bottom of one. He gave a small kick and curled up a little tighter. Pollen sparkled in the soft light around him. It smelled so sweet, she could taste it on her tongue.

"Come on, Pips," she said, snatching an ankle, giving it a good shake. "You need to wakeup and go make someone angry."

The redhead groaned and rolled over onto his toned tummy. His wings twitched a little and shimmered with dust. She rolled her eyes and hovered right over the back of his head. She put her mouth near a pointy ear, fought really hard to keep from snickering, and yelled into it.

"MONKEY!"

A cloud of golden pollen filled the air and Crysta was practically howling with laughter. She was floating above the flower, holding her stomach, while Pips was dangling from a vine by his ankle, kicking and yelling at her.

"Help me!" He shouted. "So I can hit you!" His face was red with rage and from embarrassment. Now this was the fiery faerie she knew.

She waved her finger at the vine and it magically released the struggling faerie. He would have fallen on his head had he not fluttered his wings.

"Come here!" He yelled, racing right at her in an emerald blur.

She squeaked and took off laughing as he chased after her. She could hear him growling over the angry buzz of his wings.

"I'm going to smash a plum over your head!" He yelled from above her. She easily dodged the strike, making a face at him. It only served to infuriate him all the more.

She flew along the branches of a mighty tree and quickly hid behind a large leaf. She put both hands over her mouth to keep from laughing.

"Come out of there, Crysta!" He snapped from a little ways away from where she was hiding. "Come out and face me like a faerie!"

She snorted, quickly ducking in case he had heard the faint noise. Oh, he was mad.

"Am I going to have to come in there?" He asked, buzzing like an angry nest of bees. "You really don't want me to come in there!"

He was all talk and she knew it. She wasn't about to let him ever forget this. She had something to really tease him about now.

She plucked a soft red berry and flew around, coming up behind the distracted redhead.

"Pips?"

He spun around with a growl, getting a face and mouthful of sweet berry. He floated there as the berry fell from his face. Crimson juice dripped from it.

Crysta was laughing so hard, she couldn't breathe. He lunged with a white snarl and she darted up through green leaves. They were so bright.

"Crysta!"

She came out the top, suddenly blinded by a bright light, and darted back down under some leaves. She was at the very top of the canopy. No, she was above the canopy. She had never been here before. She was breaking so many rules.

"Crysta!"

"Pips!" She called down. "You have to come up here and see this!"

She held a leaf over her head, shielding her face from the glare of the sun. She floated up just a little and looked. Her blue eyes widened. The forest went on into the blue of the sky all around her. It was amazing. Her world was so big. It was endless. It was shocking.

She squinted into the distance, seeing a really big rock. There looked to be a big black cloud coming up from the ground beside it. What in the world was it? It felt…strange.

She squealed in surprise when a strong hand snatched her left ankle, jerking her down through the leaves.

"You know you're not supposed to go above the canopy," Pips snapped, letting her go. "Even I don't break that rule."

"But," she said, looking back up. "It is so amazing." She grabbed his hand. "You have to see." She pulled him after her. "Come on." This would cheer him up.

"Wow," Pips whispered from beside her. They were both under the same leaf. "It's so big…"

She nodded and pointed with excitement. "Look at that over there."

He did. "What is it?" He asked her. "It's moving…"

It was. The big black cloud coming up from the ground was moving. Magi's stories suddenly began to haunt her. Hexus was black. His painting was that of a big black cloud with a scary face.

"I came looking for you," he said. "But those two featherbrains said I needed to know a certain password in order to get through."

She chuckled at him. "I just say _bye_."

"_Bye_?" He asked.

She nodded and they floated back down through the noisy canopy. "Are you all right?" She asked.

"No," he hissed at her. "I'm sticky."

"Not that," she said, suppressing a laugh as she poked him on the tip of his nose. "Are you okay?"

He was silent for a moment and let the leaf slowly fall always. "I don't know," he said. "I've been having some really strange dreams."

"Dreams?"

"Yes."

She nodded for him to go on.

"I have this feeling that there is someone out there, Crysta," he said, pointing up towards the flowery canopy. "Someone who…"

She gently patted his sticky cheek, smiling. "Do you want to come see Magi with me? She can help."

"Looking like this?" He asked, shaking his head. "No, thank you."

"I really need to go see her," she told him. "I'll come by your tree just as soon as I'm done. I'm worried about you."

His left eye twitched. "You don't have to worry. I'm fine."

"I'll sleep over," she grinned. "I'll braid flowers in your hair."

Green eyes blinked at her. "Do you want me to tickle you? We're not sprites anymore."

She laughed and waved. All she had to do was keep him on his toes and he'd be fine. All would be well. It had to be. She would settle for nothing less.

~*~

Pips watched his best friend flutter off and looked back up at the flowering canopy. The forest was bigger than he had ever thought it to be. But, then again, he hardly ever left Ferngully.

Crysta was worried about him. He didn't mean to make her worry. He didn't want anyone to worry about him.

He put his fingers to his lips, feeling them, remembering another set of lips on them. They had been so soft and yielding under his.

Someone was out there. He heart began to beat faster. There was someone beyond the forest meant for him. He could feel it in his chest. It was warm and inviting.

Love…

Was it love?

He began to glow just a little brighter. He smiled and flew off in a flash of green to wash away the sticky mess on him.

~*~

Zak was sitting on the truck tailgate, flipping through a new age magazine he had picked up at the music store. Even though he was reading the articles, looking at the pretty pictures, he was still thinking about the dream lover and Cameron. He hoped the guy was going to be all right. He hated bullies.

He looked up from a picture of a maenad whacking a satyr's erect penis with what appeared to be a fennel stalk wrapped in pretty ivy leaves. The poor goatman wasn't going to get lucky. Plus, that had to hurt.

He loved Greek art. It was beautiful and still heavily influenced the entire world.

A small bead of sweat trickled down his tan cheek and he blew his golden hair out of his dark eyes. Where were his uncles? It was so hot. He was sleepy, too. He wanted a nap. Naps are nice.

He admired the picture of Apollo holding his dead lover to his muscular breast. The north wind had murdered Hyacinth with the discus he and Apollo were playing with. Jealousy is terrible. The god was crying as the blood gushed from Hyacinth's head to the ground at the mourning god's feet.

He lay back on the truck bed and looked up at the blue sky. There were some fluffy white clouds sprinkled about. They reminded him of cotton candy he would devour at carnivals. The sun was warm and he wondered if the sun god still mourned his dead lover.

He almost drifted off, when something cold was pressed against his cheek. It startled him up and his Uncle Tone was laughing at him. The big man was holding a cold glass bottle of Coke. It was just what he needed.

"Thanks," he said, taking it from him.

"Well," Uncle Ralph said, holding some bags. "I think we got everything. Are we ready to head home?"

Zak chugged his Coke, wiped his mouth, and burped his answer with a goofy grin. He held the cold bottle against his forehead. It soon became warm, too. At least with the truck moving, the wind was nice and cool.

**To Be Continued**

NOTE:

Dear Readers,

Please review and tell me what your thoughts are. I really want to know what you all think about this story. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed the story thus far. It puts a warm smile on my pretty face. Ferngully was my favorite movie when I was but a wee little nymph and I've always wanted Zak and Pips to be together. I hope the times soon change, so gay teens and adults can love under the sunlight like everyone else. Prejudice, homophobia, and hatred should not even exist in a world so beautiful. If you see someone being picked on for being gay, help them. Their world is dark enough. They don't need that kind of abuse. So many teens take their own lives due to homophobia. So, please, don't watch and just let it happen before your kind eyes. Let that person know they have a friend. Well, at least this story (unlike so many real life ones) will have a happy ending…somewhere beyond the darkness.

Flora.


	7. Chapter Six

Green is the Color of Love

Flora_Winters

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ferngully and I'm not making any money here either.**

**Summary: Pips has never seen a guy without wings before and he is intrigued by his best friend's magical little mishap. What dangers will this alien creature bring to their tranquil forest? Will a forbidden love be able to bloom where venomous hate is not too far behind? Language, MM, Violence, WD, WIP**

Chapter Six

Zak couldn't get over how huge the giant machine was. The tree-eating monster looked as if it could tackle a redwood and come out on top. He'd never before seen such rows upon rows of blades and saws so lethally sharp. Each row of blades gleamed in the bright sunlight like hungry teeth, patiently waiting to sink themselves into unsuspecting bark. And both his uncles would be manning this mechanical Titan. No wonder they could afford to purchase such nice things. The two of them were _the_ Boss.

He couldn't wait to see this contraption in action. He wanted to see just how powerful it really was. It was a true technological marvel. With machines like this, there would soon be little to no need for people with single chainsaws. A lot of workers could even lose their jobs.

"The earth is our mother!" A loud voice shouted, causing him to spin around on gravel and look. "Your mother! You're murdering she who gives you life! She who gives us all life!"

An angry mob of eco-friendly protestors were chanting on the other side of the guarded facility's main gate. They were going on about how the rainforest is the lungs of Mother Earth. If her lungs were to be savagely removed, she would die, taking every living thing right along with her.

"You will anger Her!" Another voice shouted, sounding even louder than the last. "And should you wake Her, you doom us all!"

A warm breeze ruffled his hair and he could smell rain. Before he could turn away from the gates, the chanting became wailing screams.

"He's got a bomb!"

Zak took a startled step back and flames filled his wide, stinging eyes as if the very sun had exploded before him. The blast and the boom sent him flying backwards onto his back, where he rolled for several feet. Earth bruised him and heat scorched his flesh.

A terrible scream made him curl up in the fetal position. He'd never heard such a terrifying sound in all his life. A wail that could murder a banshee. It made his bones want to shatter.

Smoke rolled over him, choking him to the point where he had to move. He opened his teary eyes and struggled to rise to his feet, only to fall back to his knees and let out a cry of his own.

He was on top of a hill, looking down upon a field of death. Scorched, black, and burning. Countless bodies of humans and all kinds of animals were scattered and piled about, rotting under a venomous yellow sky.

The horror was as far as his terrified eyes could see. Lakes and rivers ran black with oil and burned, filling the sky with a mockery of storm.

Someone was laughing.

A dark voice.

A terrible voice.

It filled the air, raining down acid.

His flesh burned and there was no shelter to take. No roof. No tree. No stone.

Desolate.

He looked down at his trembling hands. They were raw, burned and bleeding. The rain made his flesh sizzle over the bones beneath.

Horrified, he tried to run. He tried to run from it all, but in his blind fear, he fell over something and landed hard on his side.

Looking back, he froze. His eyes fell on something.

A fallen angel.

Mangled red hair and burned flesh. He was in a field of winged beings being buried by falling ash.

He grabbed two handfuls of his hair and screamed as the acid rain devoured him. He screamed and he screamed and he screamed.

"Zak!"

Someone was shouting his name and shaking him.

"Zak!"

He opened his eyes and everything was too bright, too blurry, and spinning around in dizzying circles. He tried to focus in on the voice, recognizing it to belong to Uncle Ralph.

"You're okay," his uncle gently cooed. "Calm down. It was just a bad dream."

"What happened?" He asked, having to have his help to sit up on the cot.

"Too much sun," Uncle Ralph answered, smoothing back his blond bangs away from his eyes. "Tone found you out cold at the base of The Leveler about an hour ago."

Zak blinked.

He'd passed out?

"Here," Uncle Ralph said. "Lie back down and I'll fix you another cool rag."

Zak did as his uncle instructed, but he didn't close his eyes. He'd seen something that had knocked him flat. Something not good.

"I want you to start wearing a hat, Zak," Uncle Ralph said, applying a cool rag to his smooth forehead. It felt really good. "Tone went to get you one. I don't want you fainting in the bush."

Zak grunted in reply, nodding his head. He was beginning to feel better. He was just a little too hot.

"I'm fine," he said after a few moments. "I think I'll survive spray painting a few trees."

Uncle Ralph laughed, but poked him on the nose with his index finger. "I don't want you leaving sight of The Leveler, and keep your talkie on at all times."

"Yes, Sir," Zak saluted.

"Snakes and large cats are out there," his uncle went on. "Always pay careful attention to your surroundings."

"Yo, Ralph," a burly man said, poking in his head. "How's the kid?"

"Better," Uncle Ralph answered him, turning towards the face in the door. "Did you stock the extra fuel, Larry? I don't want to get all the way out there and run out of energy."

The burly man smirked. "All the fuel you could ever need."

Uncle Ralph rose from his side and thanked Larry. The two joked for a few moments and Larry quickly went on his way.

"Animals," Uncle Ralph snorted under his breath.

Zak rolled his eyes. "Everywhere, huh?"

His uncle nodded. "Not just in the woods."

"I'll be careful," Zak assured him. "And I'll do a good job. No complaining."

Uncle Ralph cocked a brow. "No complaining, huh?"

Zak scratched his left cheek. "Well…"

"Be extra mindful of your hands," Uncle Ralph told him, picking up a mug off the little table beside the cot. "I want to be able to hang your art in my house someday."

"I'm must spray painting X's, Uncle Ralph," he grinned. "I think I'll survive."

His uncle ruffled his hair and it began to rain again. It would be like this at the worksite, too.

Heat. Rain. Sun. Bugs.

Well, it was sure to be a far more pleasant experience than being trapped with his parents any day of the year. That was for damn sure.

"I'll bring you back some lunch," his uncle told him, heading for the door. "Be right back."

With the sudden mention of food, Zak's tummy growled.

Hmm, he was hungry. Imagine that.

Thunder boomed.

He reached for his music.

~OOOOO~

Deep within an even deeper darkness, a tiny echo of a once powerful voice was rambling ever on and on. If one was to really listen, they would think the voice belonged to a small rodent, who was having its whiskers plucked out. That was just how tiny, angry, and demented the little voice was.

Quite comical really.

"When I get out of here, I'm going to show her. I'm going to show her a thing or thirteen. Rue the day she will. Burn down her stump and snort it like bromine. Oh, yes I will. Rip off her wings and smoke them like Pompeii. I'll make her sorry. Nobody sticks me in a tight place and then expect me to stay put. Nobody puts Hexus in a corner. Nobody! I'll get her! I'll get her and her little Ferngully, too. Just as soon as I find a way out of this goddamn tree!"

~OOOOO~

A single, tiny seed was in the palm of his hand. It didn't look like much, but on the inside, there was an entire universe just waiting to bloom forth.

Pips sighed, letting the seed fall from his hand. He didn't have the gift Crysta did. He couldn't make seeds bloom or cause flowers to blossom. It just wasn't in him.

Instead, he took up his pipes and began to play. He closed his green eyes, letting his breath and fingers shape each note as they wanted to be birthed on the flower scented breeze.

He had his own magic. Nobody could shape notes the way his sweet scented breath carved them out of air. Notes that could enchant the mind if he so desired them to. Notes to still the very wind. Songs to quiet the storm. Revels to drive a sleeping wombat insane.

Right now, all he wanted was his music. He was using his music to describe those ebony eyes. Eyes he couldn't get out of his head. Eyes that haunted him from every leaf and petal. Eyes so dark, they burned with starlight.

His heart thumped in his chest, beating to the rhythm he was piping. Those eyes belonged to the one who possessed the other half of his racing heart.

This person was out there.

Somewhere…

He just knew it.

So, he played. He played his pipes. Summoning the one with Midnight's gaze.

This person was so close. It was like he could feel an extra…no…it was like he could feel a second heartbeat within his chest. A heartbeat which beat in perfect sync, flawless harmony with his own.

He kept playing his pipes. Summoning and wishing. Wishing and summoning.

_Come to me…_

~OOOOO~

"I swear that Pips," an irate voice hissed, buzzing like an angry wasp. "He's gone and done it again. It's not even safe to take a nap in your own tree. He's a menace! A menace I tell you!"

Crysta couldn't help but giggle under her breath.

Poor Aqua.

Her hair had been tied into knots again. Nobody could tie knots they way Pips could tie knots.

"I'm going to pull off his wings!" The angry fairy yelled. "And then I'm going to beat him with them until he's sorry!"

Crysta really needed to get away. It wouldn't do for her to laugh out loud in front of the poor thing. The poor fairy did look a mess and she didn't want to cause her to cry.

"Calm down," she tried to soothe, doing her best to keep from snorting at the face Aqua was making. "Pips only pranks the ones he loves."

"Then he must really want to pollinate me," a second voice seethed. It was Acorn and his whole body from his face down to his toes was a soft shade of purple. "Just look at me! He added that berry stuff of his to my favorite pool."

Crysta bit her bottom lip, but her shoulders were already going. She laughed out loud at the both of them.

Both fairies glared thorns and bristles at her. Aqua's right eye was twitching and Acorn's nostrils kept on flaring.

Crysta was so happy Pips was playing pranks again. It meant he was feeling better. It was a really good thing. Her heart lifted a bit.

"I'm sorry," she cried, wiping her eyes. Her belly ached from laughing so hard. "But, you both know how Pips is. When he pranks, he really pranks."

"Come on," Acorn said, snatching hold of Aqua's wrist. "I'll help you undo all that mess. It'll take my mind off my problem."

Crysta laughed out loud again. "I'll..talk…to…to…h…him."

They both glared with fury.

She threw out her hands in defense. "I promise."

Acorn and Aqua fluttered off with each other. They were both really mad and she couldn't help but find it funny.

She took a deep breath, struggling to sober up. She needed to get to Magi's. There was a lot of studying to do.

She would be staying with Pips tonight. She would pick on him again, they would argue about it, and then she'd braid his hair with flowers.

It was going to be fun. It would be just like when they had both been little sprites.

"Hello, Crysta!"

"Password."

"Bye."

**TBC…**

_I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update this story. Thank you all so much of reviewing and loving the story. It makes me so happy. It really, really does! Please, keep on telling me what you think and I'll do my very best in updating faster this time around._

_~Flora_


	8. Chapter Seven

Green is the Color of Love

Flora_Winters

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ferngully and I'm not making any money here either.**

**Summary: Pips has never seen a guy without wings before and he is intrigued by his best friend's magical little mishap. What dangers will this alien creature bring to their tranquil forest? Will a forbidden love be able to bloom where venomous hate is not too far behind? Language, MM, Violence, WD, WIP**

Chapter Seven

Zak pressed stop and took off his headphones. Rain was pounding away against the little glass window at his left. The roof above his head was made of tin and the rain was smacking down on it reminded him of a hundred heavy hammers hammering away all at once. It was really loud and as he looked around the room, he wondered how anyone could get any sleep. But, his two uncles and three other guys he'd be working with were sound asleep. They had to be used to it.

He dropped his pencil and put his drawing pad down. There was no way he was going to get any sleep. Not with all this nature going on and for the fact that he wasn't even tired. So, he decided to go have another look around the place. The rain was falling so hard, nobody would be able to hear him sneaking away. As far as he knew, his uncles slept like the dead. It would take a really loud musical instrument right up against their ears to wake them up, or a really annoying alarm clock.

Several revolving fans were running, but the only thing they were doing was moving hot air around in circles. The facility did have air-conditioning, but it was kept off at night. Apparently it was the company's way of saving energy, but really it was more about saving money. He might still be a kid, but he knew how big businesses worked.

Money, money, money!

The only green here was the dollar bill, as the Americans would say. It was the only green that counted for anything. One of the guys he'd be working with, his name was Lloyd, had told him, "Green is the color of Power, Zak. He who has the Green can do anything."

Well, he did like money and money did purchase him all the things he wanted and needed. Money would certainly see him through art school. That would be a really good thing, too.

If he could get in, he would show the world what real art was. None of that stupid stuff like a steel beam glued to a circle of Swiss cheese, supposing to be a man with an erect ideal. He thumbed his nose at such utter crap. Anyone with a 2.5 grade point average could take a set of wire hangers, arrange them from dangling fishhooks, and call it The Storm of Mommy Dearest. If that was art, then he was a straight boy who went muff diving on Saturdays. But, people would spend anything on something with a famous name super glued to its backside.

He wanted to draw. He wanted to paint. He wanted to create that which called to the very core of the human heart, making it shout and weep at witnessing invisible emotions made visible with paint. He wanted to paint every scar his soul now wore like pink triangles. Art that would make people stop dead in their tracks and gape with open mouths and bulging eyes.

But, he still had a long way to go and he knew that. His dream wasn't going to magically come to life overnight and he was then going to wakeup in his own perfect world. Life didn't happen that way. There were no enchanted lamps or faerie godmothers. People have to work hard and discover the means to grant their own wishes and make their dreams a living reality.

Now that he thought about it, Life reminded him a little of a gumball machine. You put your money in and the color you get might not match the flavor. Heck, you might not even get the color you want, but the choices are still there to make. You can either accept it and chew or you can toss it over your shoulder and move on. Nothing is set in stone. You can either accept your Fate or you can make the sadistic bitch blink.

Looking around, he found the facility to be empty of occupants. The place was shutdown for the night and all the equipment and supplies were ready to be shipped out with the work crew bright and early in the morning.

He made his way towards the restroom. He really needed to pee and wanted to wash his face.

The large clock on the wall read two in the morning. Everyone would be up at five. He had round about three hours to explore the place some more.

He wanted to see what the large round building with the glass roof was outback. He hadn't thought to ask anyone about it. What with his fainting and all from all the sun he had gotten.

All of a sudden, it was as if something brushed in between his ankles. He quickly looked down, expecting to see Tux, but there was nothing there. He didn't know the building also had a small Biology Lab.

He wished he could have brought the cat with him, but this was no place for royalty. Tux would probably give him scratches everyday as suitable punishment.

So, he relieved himself, washed his hands, and splashed cool water on his face. He patted his cheeks dry, threw the paper towel away and continued with his exploration.

The facility itself was large. It took him about five minutes to reach the door he needed in order to get to the glass roof building.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out Uncle Tone's master keycard. It would let him in any room or building on the enclosed property. The card had his uncle's picture and authorization code printed on it. He felt like he was in some sort of movie, getting ready to break some major laws.

Zak opened the large door and ran out into the rain, taking off across the black concrete as swiftly as he could. The sky really was pouring down now. If it were to keep up like this, they would be up to their groins in mud come morning.

The mechanized door clicked shut behind him and he never saw the dark shape that had come outside with him. It flew through the rainy sky in crazy, almost drunken zigzags.

~OOOOO~

"Gotta go, gotta go, gotta go right now. Lift! I need lift! And today on Channel Four, Cher's daughter is a lesbian. The truth is out their, folks. And the Lord doth sayeth…Do you suffer from frequent constipation? No! Price check on Revlon, Rod. Price check on Revlon. Coming to you live from New York, it's Saturday Night!"

~OOOOO~

Pips had his broad back to Crysta and she was weaving yellow blossoms into his flowing red strands. His hair was shocking in its fiery vibrancy and silkier than a spider's webbed masterpiece. She almost envied how soft and luminous his hair was. When he flew or hovered in air, his locks would billow about his face like clouds at sunrise.

"What did Magi have to teach you today?" He asked, changing the subject away from the pranks he had played on Aqua and Acorn. He wasn't going to make any promises he wouldn't be able to keep. Those two were such easy targets. The urge to torment them was more irresistible than stealing honey from a hive of blind bees.

"Many things," she answered him. "And the subject of conversation will not be so easily changed."

He sighed and blew a loose lock away from his left eye. This was obviously going to be more of a challenge than he'd thought. Well, he would simply remain silent then. Can't agree or disagree while being silent.

A silence passed for several moments and he reached for his pipes, only to flinch from taking them when Crysta gave his hair a nice tug. He didn't make a sound of protest, but she did giggle. Pursing his lips, he rested his chin on his right knee.

"Want me to show you?" Crysta asked from behind.

He turned, seeing the magical glow in her blue eyes. He nodded his head and turned around. He wanted to see her magic.

The dark headed faerie looked around and picked up a small seed that hadn't been eaten yet. Pips watched how she gently placed it down before them, keeping her open palm over it.

Her hand began to glow a soft blue in color and green sprouts began to coil and slither out between her extended fingers. His eyes widened as the vines grew and grew, only for Crysta to suddenly gasp. The sprouts retracted as quickly as they had bloomed forth.

Crysta removed her hand, taking deep breaths. Pips looked. The seed was once more just a little seed.

She opened her eyes, giving him a small smile. "I have a long way to go."

He moved closer to the seed, holding out his hand to her. "Show me."

She cocked her head to the side. "Really?"

He nodded and she took his palm, placing it over the tiny seed. She then placed hers over his. He could feel the warmth.

"Close your eyes," she instructed, and he did as she said. "Picture this single seed in your mind. Feel the life pulsing deep within it, just waiting for the chance to bloom towards the warm light. Let your hand be that loving light, Pips. Help it grow."

Pips took a deep breath and focused his thoughts on nothing but the seed. He could sort of feel the life under his hand and he then felt Crysta removing her hand from his.

_Come forth, _he spoke in his mind as if he were singing, _bloom._

His hand began to tingle and then tremble. Something began slithering between his fingers and he opened his eyes when Crysta gasped.

She was smiling at him.

There, between his fingers, were two yellow flowers with black centers. They looked as if he were looking down into two midnight eyes.

Crysta threw her arms around him. "I have to tell Magi!"

"I did it," he whispered, staring into the depths of the fresh blossoms. "I helped it grow."

Crysta let him go and nodded her head. "Isn't it wonderful? She asked. "I'm so jealous."

He rolled his eyes. "They're so small." But, on the inside, he was shouting from the canopy.

"Size has nothing to do with it," she grinned from ear to ear. "Oh, Pips! This is so amazing. You have the power, too."

He looked at his hand, finding the last trace of a faint blue glow fading away. His eyes fell on her smiling face.

"Yours was so much bigger," he said.

She laughed.

"Yes. But, it didn't go anywhere. They always grow really big, but the moment I remove my hand, well, you saw what happened."

He glanced back down at the two flowers. He reached out, touching their soft green stems and delicate petals. They were as real as he was.

"Show me again," he grinned.

Crysta giggled, floating back. "I need to finish your hair."

He pouted.

"Fine," he grumbled unconvincingly.

She twirled her finger, indicating he should turn back around. He did as he was told, for he knew better than to push.

Crysta pushed back. Often times harder. The Beatle Boys could confirm.

"Play me a song," she said, continuing with his hair.

Pips smiled and reached for his pipes. The rain played right along with him. He played for her, the heart which beat somewhere out there in the rain, and for his two new flowers.

The deepest eyes he'd ever beheld.

~OOOOO~

Zak walked amidst potted trees and small pools of clear water. It turned out that the building with the domed glass roof was a really big greenhouse of sorts. He assumed these were the trees that would be replacing the ones that would be cut down.

Some trees were really small and others were as big as he was tall. Some were even bigger than that. They were all of a different species, but he didn't take the time to look at their labeling.

He was soaked from the rain, but that wasn't a problem. It was really hot in the greenhouse.

He kicked off his sneakers and hung his wet shirt over a low hanging branch to dry. It really did look as if he were in a forest. In a way, it was kind of cool. If the city had had one of these, he'd have gone to it everyday.

Looking up, he could see the rain hitting the glass roof and flowing in all directions down it. It looked like a work of art in itself. A canvas made of glass watered by heaven's tears.

If he'd had his toothbrush on his person, he'd have jabbed it down his throat. He shook his head and explored the place on bare feet. Even the wooden walkways that were suspended above the dirt floors were warm under his feet.

He soon discovered a little workstation and almost swooned on the spot. Right before his eyes was the sweetest sound system he'd ever seen outside a music store.

He went right up to it and popped open the cassette player and took out the tape inside. His eyes lit up and he grinned from ear to ear.

The gods were smiling on him.

It was Stevie Nicks!

He put the tape back in on Side A and pushed down the REWIND button. He couldn't believe his luck. If this tape actually played, he was going to snatch it.

"Stevie!" He shouted, hearing his voice echo back as he pushed down PLAY. He thought the echo odd, since the place was full of trees, but he dismissed it when the music started. "This is my song, World!"

_/I can see_

_We're thinkin' 'bout the same things_

_Yes I see_

_Your expression when the phone rings_

_We both know_

_There's somethin' happenin' here/_

The song came back to him from all corners of the forest. It was Stevie in all her Goddess glory. He turned up the sound even more.

There was little danger in being heard. It was storming and his uncles were a building away with several fans running.

He took off running between the trees, singing right along with the Goddess.

_/There's no sense_

_Dancin' round the subject_

_A wound gets worse_

_When it's treated with neglect_

_Well, don't turn around_

_There's nothing here to fear/_

He didn't want to think about anything or anyone.

No parents.

No uncaring, cheating boyfriend.

No cold, uncaring world.

_/You can talk to me_

_Talk to me_

_You can talk to me_

_You can set your secrets free, baby/_

Leaning back against a tree's smooth trunk, he wrapped his toned arms around himself. He moved his hips to the beat and let his arms slither the way they willed, caressing his bare flesh.

_/Dusty words_

_Lying under carpets_

_Seldom heard_

_Well, must you keep your secrets?_

_Locked inside_

_Hidden deep from view/_

He jumped down into a pool of cool water, kicking up with his right foot, sending forth a wave of diamond droplets.

_/Is it all that hard?_

_Is it all that tough?_

_I've shown you all my cards_

_Now isn't that enough?_

_You can hide your hurt_

_But, there's something you can do/_

He smiled with his eyes closed to everything.

_/You can talk to me_

_Talk to me_

_When you're down now_

_You can talk to me/_

With both eyes closed, he pictured another person dancing right along beside him to the same steps. Wicked red hair and eyes greener than the best batch of emerald Absinthe ever made. Bare skin touching him, whispering softer than petals and muscles harder than rock.

_/Though we lay_

_Face to face and cheek to cheek_

_Our voices stray_

_From common ground where they could meet_

_The walls run high_

_To veil a swelling tear/_

Up through the domed glass and the falling rain, lightning lit up the heavens. Clouds looked as if they were warriors dancing within fierce folds of black velvet. Zak spun around in circles with head held high, arms spread wide, and feet sending out watery ripples in all directions. The thunder boomed.

_/Let the walls burn down_

_Set your secrets free_

_You can break their bounds_

_'Cause you're safe with me_

_You can lose your doubts_

_'Cause you'll find no danger here/_

He stamped his feet, soaking his jeans up to the knees. It didn't matter they would dry.

He threw back his head.

_/I can see your expression when the phone rings_

_And I can see that you're thinkin' 'bout the same things_

_Is it all that hard?_

_Is it all that tough?_

_Well, you've taken all my dreams now  
_

_Isn't that enough?_

_I can see you, baby_

_I can see you runnin'_

_Talk to me/_

He didn't want the song to stop. But, as the music softly faded, so did the magic. This precious moment was gone, over with, through, finished. He no longer felt the power.

He was once again just Zak. A seventeen year old queer in exile because his parents hated him and his boyfriend had let him fall.

He stung. Stung all over and within.

Thanks to his uncles, he no longer felt so terribly lost, but he did feel terribly alone. He wiped at his nose and puffed up his chest. He'd get over it and move on. No sense in drowning. Plus, the water wasn't deep enough.

He had distraction. He had a job. The forest was waiting and he was going to make the very best of it. He didn't want his uncles to worry. A happy face would greet them every morning.

It did take him a moment to find his shirt and shoes. The place really was just that huge.

At the workstation, he found a plastic raincoat. He quickly put it on and made his way back to bed as quietly as he could.

He hung his jeans over the foot of the bed, so they could somewhat air dry. Curling up on his side, he smiled.

It had been a fun night of exploration. Nobody ever knew he'd ever been gone.

Well, that is until morning. He walked by the main desk with his uncles and Stevie was playing, and not just Stevie's voice either.

The woman behind the desk looked up and she winked at him.

He nearly peed.

**TBC…**

_Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews. They make me smile all the more. Thank you all so very, very, very much! Here is another chapter and I promise things are only going to grow deeper and deeper when Zak and Pips finally lay eyes on each other. It will be beautiful. I promise! Please, keep reviewing and telling me what y'all think._

_~Flora_

_Note: I do not own the song lyrics. They belong to Stevie Nicks. The song is called, Talk to Me. I love Stevie Nicks and this song is one of her many bests. Plus, I had just watched Gypsy 83. So, it brought back wonderful memories when I wrote this chapter while dressed as a fallen Gothic God. Fake blood not included._


	9. Chapter Eight

Green is the Color of Love

Flora_Winters

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ferngully and I'm not making any money here either.**

**Summary: Pips has never seen a guy without wings before and he is intrigued by his best friend's magical little mishap. What dangers will this alien creature bring to their tranquil forest? Will a forbidden love be able to bloom where venomous hate is not too far behind? Language, MM, Violence, WD, WIP**

**Chapter Eight**

The voice within the deep most darkness of the enchanted tree was still seething with an ever swelling rage. It was shrieking and screaming high and loud enough to crack even the strongest glass.

Once upon a time, mighty and imposing Hexus was known all throughout for his calm yet destructive manner. He was always in a perpetual state of controlled burn. Now, he wanted to snort the whole world like nerve gas and cackle.

"PROSTITUTION WHORE!" He shrieked like a jacked up chipmunk on LSD. "YOU'RE GARBAGE! NO! WAIT! I LOVE GARBAGE! YOU'RE TRASH! NO! FUCK! SAME FUCKING THING! GODDAMN IT! SHINY, SIMPLE SLUT! OH, YEAH! YOU AND YOUR FLOWERS AND WEEDS! WEED QUEEN! BURN YOUR PRECIOUS FERNGULLY DOWN AND DANCE ON THE ASHES! MAKE YOU SCREAM, I WILL! I'LL WATCH YOU BURN LIKE I BURNED THOSE HAIRLESS APES! I'LL FEAST ON YOUR CHARRED FLESH AND DRINK YOUR BOILING TEARS!"

Hexus had to stop and simmer some more and the more he simmered, the more pissed off he got. He was in a constant state of ever building pissedness. For centuries there was no calm, only rage and hate. And he thought. Terrible, terrible dark thoughts.

"Robbed me of my power," he screeched, clawing at his inescapable bonds. "She robbed me of my glory."

He tossed back his head, wild dark hair flowing like oil across the smooth surface of water, screaming and wailing, shaking it from side to side with supernatural speed. There was no end to his humiliation and suffering. His defeat stung worse than flesh eating acid. Him, the Spirit of Destruction, chained within a goddamned tree of all things.

His world had once been a glorious realm of poison mists and billowing flames; a paradise of bloody bones, twisted corpses and scorched, barren earth where nothing could ever grow. He would gaze up at skies of endless darkness and falling rains of death and smile his nightmare grin.

And then that terrible light had come. That terrible, horrible golden-green light. It had hurt him. Made him cry out and scream in fear. Two things he'd never known, but now knew intimately. He'd raged and warred against it, but it had swallowed him up, trapping him within itty bitty living space.

It was embarrassing!

Outrageous!

FUCKING OUTRAGEOUS!

"WHEN I GET OUTTA HERE," he struggled for the trillionth time in utter vain. "I"M GONNA SMACK OFF YOUR CUNT FEATURES!"

He howled with insane laughter.

Crazier than a shithouse rat kind of laughter, too.

"YES I IZ! OH, YESH I IZ!"

~OOOOO~

Zak watched in silence while the last bit of civilization vanished from his view as the large truck he was riding in with his two uncles passed by the very last power line for the next million or so miles. He was seated by the young doctor that had been assigned to their specific work unit. Out here, in the bush, there are many hidden dangers one must look out for. A person could fall down an incline and sprain a muscle or break a bone. One could be bitten by a venomous snake or an even deadlier spider. His Uncle Ralph had told him straight up, "If it is colorful, shiny, or you simply think it is pretty, leave it alone and calmly walk away. Chances are, it is highly poisonous and can make you really sick or kill you." He took those much sobering words to heart. The last thing he wanted to have happen was to be bitten by something that could cause one of his much needed limbs to rot off.

He shyly glanced over at the good looking doctor and saw that the older man (he is 25) had his arms crossed and his head down in sleep. Even though the now dirt road was really bumpy, the dark headed guy looked as though he were as comfortable as could be. It made him wish he could get as comfortable as that, but he couldn't. The bumping about was jarring the pearly whites right out of his head and he didn't even want to think about the effects this kind of abuse was having on his poor brain cells.

They would soon arrive at their marked destination on the paper map and then would begin work as soon as camp was up and operational. He was told it would be randomly rainy and that their portable showers would have plenty of fresh water. Plus, the sun would keep the stored up water warmer than a bath.

He was actually excited about getting to take his very first barrel bath. One would soak in the hot water while another would stoke the fire that was lit under it. He'd only ever seen it done on woodland adventures on the television and he couldn't wait to try it out. Only a very few people had ever been boiled alive without knowing it. Plus, he didn't think his uncles would allow that to happen to him.

His Uncle Tone was at the wheel and he looked to be in deep thought. His big hands on the wheel only moved when there was a curve or a bend along the bumpy trail. He'd never before noticed how steady his uncle's hands were. His dad's and his mom's hands always played with the wheel in whatever vehicle they happened to be driving at that time. Of course, he had steady hands too. He held them out in front of him, watching them not move until his uncle hit another bump.

He noticed his Uncle Ralph looking at him with an amused smile and a slightly raised brow.

"What are you doing, Zak?" He asked, sounding genuinely curious.

Zak felt his cheeks flush, but he kept his face void of expression. "Just seeing how steady my hands are."

Uncle Ralph gave a nod. "And?"

Zak lowered his hands and clasped them together in his lap. "Steady like Uncle Tone's."

Uncle Ralph leaned forward a bit in his leather seat, keeping the warm expression on his face. "There really is nothing to be nervous about. All you have to do is paint a big X on all the trees and your uncle and I will let The Leveler do the rest. You just be sure to stand clear and keep an eye out for falling trees and dangerous critters."

Zak nodded.

He wasn't nervous though. His job would be super easy. Easy enough to be called lame even.

Uncle Ralph ruffled his blond head and sat back in his seat once more. "How about you take a little nap? Once we arrive at camp, everyone has to pitch in and help out."

Zak didn't want to take a nap. He was afraid he would have the dream again. The same dream he'd been having for the past few nights in a row. It was the kind of dream where he was being held safe in really strong arms and being touched in all the right ways. Dreams where he was flying and free, never wanting to ever have to wake up. And those eyes and that voice calling to him, telling him to come to the forest.

So much warmth.

So much love.

When forced to awaken, he would wake and his heart would feel as thought it were breaking. Two hands struggling not to let go of the other.

_Come to the forest._

_Are you real?_

_Come to the forest and see._

_Who are you?_

_Yours._

Zak looked down at his hands in his lap. He gazed at his right hand and he could still feel the ghost of the other that had taken hold of it in his dreams. Golden-green and blue lights had dazzled him to the point of tears.

Voices.

So many voices.

Drums. Thunder. Rain. And song.

Calling him.

All calling him to come running and dance.

He leaned his head back against the headrest and closed his eyes after a few moments. The loud sound of the humming engine and the cool air coming in through the open windows began to slowly lull him away from reality. He began to feel himself sinking deeper and deeper into a pool of warm, liquid green light. The deeper he felt himself sink, the darker and more star filled the underwater cave he found himself in became.

~OOOOO~

Pips was holding a tiny little seed in the palm of his golden hand and got down on his knees. He used his left index finger to poke a hole into the rich soil and carefully dropped the seed within, gently covering it up in moist darkness.

He then placed the palm of his hand on top of the covered seed and closed his eyes in deep concentration, urging the little seed to sprout and grow. After a few moments of nothing, he could then feel his hand begin to vibrate and he quickly opened his eyes.

Tiny, golden-green orbs of light shimmered and sparkled all around his hand and between his fingers as the seed began to sprout emerald shoots up between his glittering fingers. His face broke out into a brilliant smile as he watched the flower bloom and slowly begin to open its deep crimson petals.

He whipped the glittery sweat from his smooth brow and flexed his wings, giving them a few quick, happy flaps. He had done it again. He had the gift of _Blooming _too. He could help plants grow.

A slight flicker to his right caught his excited eye and he turned his head to see. What appeared to be a shadow of a fairy with no wings was running right at him. He had no time to put up a defense and it wouldn't have mattered. The shadow with arms outstretched ran right through him and vanished. He jumped to his feet with a start and looked all around for it.

Nothing.

It was gone.

He scratched the back of his head and floated up off his feet.

_What was that?_

Whatever it was, it was gone now.

The shape of the shadow had looked so familiar. He was certain he had seen something similar to its likeness before.

He bit his bottom lip and flew off, leaving the red flower to grow.

The shade of the petals began to darken to the likeness of spilled blood.

~OOOOO~

Zak sat up in his seat and yawned as he rubbed his eyes. He could hear really loud noises and realized it was the sound of several choppers high above.

"We're here," Uncle Tone said, parking the truck. "Everybody out. They're about to land The Leveler."

Zak squinted and followed the yawning, dark headed doctor who was opening the door to get out of the large truck.

**To Be Continued…**

**I am so sorry it has taken me so long in updating this story. I really do apologize and I hope you all enjoy this latest chapter. I'm working really hard on it. Also, I have to be honest. I think Hexus may be becoming my favorite character. What can I say? I adore crazy. Plus, I think he may have visited New Jersey at some point. Please do review and tell me your opinions. Take care and stay safe all.**

**~Flora **


	10. Chapter Nine

Green is the Color of Love

Flora_Winters

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Ferngully and I'm not making any money here either.**

**Summary****: Pips has never seen a guy without wings before and he is intrigued by his best friend's magical little mishap. What dangers will this alien creature bring to their tranquil forest? Will a forbidden love be able to bloom where venomous hate is not too far behind? Language, MM, Violence, WD, WIP**

**Chapter Nine**

Pips was lounging about in his tree, playing his magical pipes. The music soared through the air on the wings of fluttering butterflies. Ever since learning that he could make seeds bloom, his music had become much happier in note, even though his dreams still left lingering hints of depression. He was just about to hit a high note when Crysta came blazing in all glowing and fiery blue. She stood at his feet and he removed his lips from his pipe, and sat up on his makeshift bed of colorful feathers. He was about to say something when something else crashed into the other side of his tree. Both faeries cried out and tumbled out of the tree, quickly flapping their wings to keep from falling to the forest floor below. They both looked up and they both looked down.

"What was that?" Pips asked. His heart was racing.

Crysta shook her head. "I don't know," she said, and pointed. "But, I think it went that way."

She darted off and Pips quickly followed. "Wait!" He yelled after her. "We don't know what it could be. It could be hostile. Crysta!"

She looked over her shoulder. "Don't be so scared!" She called back to him. "We're faeries after all." She gave him the type of grin he absolutely hated.

"I'm not scared!" He snapped at her, loathing the way she had grinned at him. "I just know when to be cautious."

"Over there!" Crysta pointed, darting towards a large tree with lots of holes in it. A bunch of startled birds were racing to get away. "It went in there!"

Pips rolled his eyes and quickly caught up to her. "And we're just going to go in there and take a look around, huh?" He asked.

She nodded her head. "Of course! It'll be fun."

Pips shook his head. This was not his idea of fun. They had no idea what it was they were chasing after. For all he knew, it could be something that viewed faeries as something tasty.

"Listen," Crysta said, holding up a hand, as she landed on a small branch, peeking her head inside.

Pips stilled himself and listened as she instructed. He poked his head inside as well and they could both hear a voice.

"Medicate me!" The loud voice yelled, coming from somewhere above them, and a more feminine voice came from somewhere below them. "The medication seems to have no effect, Doctor."

Pips pulled his head out just in time to see Crysta dart inside. He growled under his breath and quickly followed after when he heard her scream.

His green eyes widened. There was a giant bat right in front of them and it looked madder than a jaguar with its tail caught in a snapping turtle's mouth. Crysta was muttering something unintelligible and flickering blue lights sparkled from her fingers, encircling the bat's head and entering its weak eyes.

"Oh, my goodness!" The bat said, blinking its large black eyes. "There is a little tiny person right in my face."

Pips cocked his head to the side and Crysta smiled.

"Uh oh," the bat said, gripping its chest with its left wing. "Narcolepsy." Both faeries watched the winged mammal drop like a falling berry to the forest floor below. They both cringed when they heard the thud and more birds scattered with wild chirps of disdain.

They both quickly descended to see if the bat was all right. Luckily it had landed on top of a bunch of piled up leaves. Crysta was the first to touch ground and she ran up to the fallen animal. "Hey!" She said, kneeling down beside its head. "Are you okay?"

Pips stood beside her, noticing how some strange vines were coming out of the bat's head. There was two of them and they were all crisscrossed and weird looking. They didn't look at all natural. One was red and the other was blue.

Crysta poked one of the wires and they sparked violet. The bat's eyes widened and it jumped up looking around all paranoid.

"Hi," Pips said.

The bat screamed right in his face, which caused Pips sunny hair to be blasted back. His ears rang something terrible and he shook his head.

"HUMANS!" The bat shrieked, hiding under its wings.

"Where?" Crysta asked, quickly spinning around to look behind her.

Pips kept shaking his head, trying to get his hearing back.

"Tiny little humans right in front of my face," the bat went on, trembling under its enormous wings. "Mama always said I'd go batty one day. She told me not to eat the glow in the dark berries. Said there was something _funny _about them."

Crysta took Pips by the arm. "I think this poor guy is confused…"

"WHAT?" Pips asked and she pushed him away.

"Excuse me," Crysta said, poking her head within the folds of the bat's wings. "Are you okay. What's your name?"

The bat lifted its wings and Crysta stood up again. The mammal towered above them. "Um," the bat said. "Batty. Look what I can do!" And he fell over backwards with another thud, wings sprawled.

"Amazing…" Pips drawled, giving Crysta his annoyed look.

Crysta floated up into the air. "You mentioned humans earlier…"

"WHERE!" Batty yelled once more in Pip's face, causing the faerie to fall over backwards.

Pips eyes rolled around in his head and his ears rang again. His anger was starting to get the better of him. He was just about to sit up and give the bat a piece of his mind when he suddenly noticed that the air was full of faeries and they all appeared to be laughing at him. He growled up at them, and a few darted away in fear.

"What in the blazes is going on here?" An older, white bearded faerie asked.

"Oh, Father!" Crysta jumped for joy, floating up to where he is. "This is Batty. He was about to tell me about humans."

"Humans?" The older faerie snorted. "You know there is no such things, Crysta. They're just myth."

"Extinct," another, much older faerie male spoke up. He had to be over a thousand years old. "Died out long ago."

"Right," Batty drawled, rising to his full height. "Where have you midgets been? Humans are all over the place. They're big, loud, obnoxious, and always yelling when they're angry or want something for free. But, I'm a platinum member!"

"A what?" Pips asked.

"A platinum member," Batty continued. "You know? They get all this free stuff if they complain loud enough and act mean enough. There is a bug in my room. This towel is dirty. My alarm clock didn't go off and now I'm late. I refuse to be served by a homosexual. Oh, you black people sure are funny, but I'm still angry. AMERICA! FUCK YEAH!"

"What in the forest is he going on about?" Crysta's father asked.

"Homosexual?" Pips asked, cocking his head to the side. "America?"

Crysta's eyes lit up. "Black people…"

"This is what I get for coming to the country," Batty sighed, shaking his head. "I'm surrounded by hillbillies."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO

The spray can hissed and another crimson X was born. Zak took a step back from the tall tree and looked it over. Hopefully his X's were big enough for his uncles to see from the Leveler's hub. He'd been told not to make his X's too big because it would waste paint. Apparently it was really expensive to ship in equipment from the city, so they didn't want to run out of paint before the job was totally done.

His cassette player clicked off, which meant it was time to take the tape out and flip it over to Side B. He now wished he'd brought out more tapes than just his Abba one, but he'd make do with what he had. There was just a few more trees that need to have X's sprayed onto them and he'd be done for the day.

"God," he whispered, moving between the dancing trees to the beat of _Waterloo_. "This is just as boring as I thought it would be."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOO

Several hundred feet from where Zak yawned, the enchanted tree stood in whispering shadow. Deep within, the spirit of destruction raged and howled.

"RELEASE ME! LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

**To be continued…**

_I am so sorry it has taken me forever to update. I have just finished with my studies. I am now a Registered Medical Assistant. YAY! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I did my best to make it somewhat funny. We will see some more of Zak in the next chapter. Blessings._

_~Flora_


End file.
